


The House of the Rising Sun

by lochness8



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Darren regretting his life choices, Gen, I messed up the timeline so bad that Wester and Darren meet, Mafia AU, Sort Of, Spoilers for The Saga of Larten Crepsley, That's how you know it's bout to be wild, there's a lot thats gonna be going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lochness8/pseuds/lochness8
Summary: "There is a house, in New Orleans. They call The Rising Sun.And it's been the ruin, of many a poor boy,And god, I knowI'm one."Darren Shan was a good kid who only wanted to help his sister. He never meant to get mixed up in all of this. But what had originally been a plan to get some quick cash quickly goes south, and now he's stuck in the world of betrayal, violence, and organized crime. He can only hope he makes it out of alive. He better watch his step, because "The Leopard" stalks at night.And he always catches his prey.
Relationships: Larten Crepsley/Alicia Dunyck, Not sure yet, Slight Future Larten Crepsley/Arra Sails, maybe, we'll see - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know what you’re all thinking: Is she really rewriting this again? The answer: Yes. Yes I am. Because I have… zero shame. I’m sorry I keep writing and ghosting y’all, but I’ve got a lot more free time rn so hopefully I’ll be less of a ghost. This will totally screw up the timeline between Cirque du Freak and Saga of Larten Crepsley, as Wester and Alicia are both here for important plot reasons that you will learn later. Cervelli is the name I picked for the Vampaneze’s family, seeing as I didn’t exactly have someone’s last name from the series to steal for them. Anyways, enough of my rambling, on to the story!

_“Oh mothers, tell your children,_

_Not to do what I_

_Have done,_

_Spend your life in sin_

_And misery_

_In the House_

_Of the Rising Sun."_

* * *

As far as Steve Leonard was concerned, he’d earned this. He’d _worked_ for this. There wasn’t a soul who didn’t fear the name _The Leopard,_ and he was damn proud of it. Who wouldn’t be? He hadn’t gained his reputation for no reason. _The Leopard_ was fearsome, cold-blooded, and he had a feeling that there was no way that the Skyle family would refuse someone like him. He was ready. Tonight was the night he would join the family. And so he stepped into the bar with a determined look in his eye, in search of a certain man in red.

Larten Crepsley wasn’t very hard to find, provided you know where to look. After all, the signature red made him easy to spot. And it wasn’t like he wanted to be _too_ difficult to find should someone want to cut a deal with him. He sat his usual table, tucked away in the back corner of the bar. Made it hard for people to listen in. Didn’t need anyone digging around his _business_ after all. He wasn’t alone either, his good friend Wester Flack sat beside him. It wasn’t unusual to see the pair here together, drinking and having a good time.

“Hey Larten,” Wester nudged the other, glancing in Steve’s direction, “That kid’s been eyein’ you for awhile now.”

“Believe me, I have noticed.” Larten replied, before downing some more of his drink. He lowered his voice, “ _And I do not believe this just any “kid” we are about to be dealing with.”_

“What are you talkin’ about-” Wester didn’t even have the chance to finish.

Steve approached the table confidently. _(A little too confidently, Larten had thought.)_ He grinned, asking, “Are you Larten Crepsley?”

“I believe that depends on who is asking.” Larten replied, eyeing the warily.

Wester nudged the other again, “C’mon, quit acting all mysterious. The quicker we hear this kid out, the quicker we can get back to relaxing. This _was_ supposed to be our night out after all,” He looked back over to Steve as Larten rolled his eyes, “You came to the right place, here he is, the one and only. Have a seat.”

Steve took a seat across from the pair, eyeing Larten just as warily now, “So, should I get to the point then?”

“You could introduce yourself first.” Larten said, not pleased with Wester’s attitude, or with the way this guy carried himself. He just…. Reeked of overconfidence. A trait that could easily get someone killed in his line of work.

“Right, right, my apologies,” He said, his voice sounding like he’d smoked one too many cigarettes in his time, “Name’s Steve Leonard. But there some who refer to me as _The Leopard,_ if that name means anythin’ to ya.”

Wester and Larten’s eyes both widened at that. That name did mean something. As far as Larten was concerned, that name meant trouble. _The Leopard_ had a bad reputation (And not to mention one hell of a criminal record.) Larten had a feeling he knew why the other had decided to seek him out, and he didn’t like how he pictured that conversation going.

After a brief silence, Larten finally spoke, “And why exactly did you come to me, Mr. Leonard?”

“Just Steve’ll do,” He smirked. Larten didn’t like that smirk. He couldn’t quite place it, but something about it almost… Unnerved him, in a way he couldn’t explain. “Right, why did I come here? Well to put in simple… I want in.”

“I think you’re going to have to be more-” Wester was cut off by Steve.

“ _Was I talking to you?”_ He snapped, turning his attention back to Larten, “The business. _The family. **I want in.”**_

Wester didn’t appreciate being snapped at. And Larten didn’t appreciate Steve’s tone. The guy wasn’t exactly all that great at selling himself.

“Who the hell do you think you’re talking too?” Wester glared at him as though he wanted to hop across the table and thrash him around a bit, but Larten’s hand on his shoulder and one look from him easily prevented that.

“Tell me, _why_ exactly I would help you join the family?” Larten watched Steve’s reaction carefully. After all, he needed to be prepared to in case this went sour.

“ _Why should you-”_ He stopped for a moment, but Larten could see the anger in the other’s fiery glare. (And he had noticed the man’s eye twitch as he tried to figure out how to reply.) “ _Didn’t hear my name the first time I told ya? I’m The **fuckin’** Leopard. Why the hell **wouldn’t** you help me join?”_

That reaction told Larten everything he needed to know. Bringing this guy on board would only lead to trouble. And trouble was the last thing that the Skyle family needed to deal with.

“That is the exact reason I will not be helping you,” Larten told him coldly, “I know your reputation, believe me. You have a bad habit of being reckless and stirring up trouble wherever you go. You would attract unnecessary attention to the family. Your inability to handle things calmly could lead to your own downfall- And the downfall of the family.”

_“I’m gonna give you one last chance-”_

_“ **No. Now, I suggest you leave.**_ _This was supposed to be my night off.”_

****

Steve rose from his chair quickly, slamming his hands on the table with a loud thud, only proving Larten’s point about drawing attention. Wester reached for the weapon in his pocket, only for Larten to look at him and shake his head, stopping him. The last thing Larten wanted was for this to get anymore out of hand.

**_“You are gonna regret this. Mark my fuckin’ words I’ll make you regret this!”_** Steve spat, before turning and storming out of the bar, the door slamming behind him.

“Do not let the door hit you on the way out.” Larten muttered to himself with disdain.

“Well, I’m glad he’s gone. Next round’s on me.” Wester said, staring at the door for another moment before ordering more drinks.

It was a good thing he did, because Larten sure could use some after that exchange. Something about Steve just… zapped his energy. He shook his head, the man’s attitude having left a poor taste in his mouth. However, Wester soon snapped him back to reality.

“You were pretty hard on the kid, little harsh don’t ya think?” Wester said, though Larten could tell he was joking by that playful grin of his.

“Oh, shut up Wester.” He said, smiling as well, elbowing the other before he grabbed his drink.

* * *

Annie Shan had arrived home from work just before Steve had gotten home. Didn’t mean she had much time to relax, seeing as she still had to get Darius dinner, and tidy up the house if she wasn’t too exhausted. Not to mention she’d been meaning to call her brother for awhile.

She silently hoped that whatever that job interview was that Steve had landed had gone well. Not only did they need the money, but… Steve could be a handful when he got upset. And the last thing she needed was another handful to deal with tonight. She sighed, getting Darius his dinner before grabbing the phone, and dialing her older brother’s neighbor.

The phone didn’t ring very long before she heard a familiar voice on the other end, “Hello?”

“Hey Darren,” She said with a tired smile, glad to hear from her brother, “It’s Annie.”

“Oh hey!” Darren greeted her excitedly. It felt like he never got to see her anymore, “How have you been? It’s been awhile!”

“Alright I guess,” She sighed, knowing that she was lying, “Steve’s been out of a job for awhile, so I’m the only working right now. It’s been kind of well… Rough.”

“Oh… Sorry to hear that.” Darren replied, “No wonder you haven’t had time to talk lately.”

“Yeah… He had an interview somewhere today, not sure where. You know getting him to tell you anything is like pulling teeth. I just hope it went well.”

“Me too. Do you guys need anything? I don’t have a lot but-”

Annie sighed, knowing it was wiser to swallow her pride and take Darren up on the offer. “... Can you just loan me a bit so I can make it to payday? I’ll pay you back as soon as I can, I promise-”

“Annie, you’re my little sister. Don’t worry about paying me back, okay?”

“Darren-” She heard the front door slam, “Oh, he’s home. I’d better go. I’ll call you back, okay? Love you”

“Love you-” She had hung up before Darren could even finish.

* * *

Darren sighed. Based on the sound of that door slam, Steve’s interview hadn’t gone very well. He shook his head. Steve had been… weird lately, from both what he’d seen and from what Annie had told him. He couldn’t help worrying about the guy, after all, they were best friends. Or at least, they used to be. Darren wasn’t sure anymore.

He knew he couldn’t give much to Annie. He wasn’t in her position by any means, but it wasn’t like he had a lot to spare. He was just getting by himself. He sighed, deciding to go out for a drink, and talk to Evra. Evra usually gave decent advice. Maybe he’d have some answers for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Me? Already on the second chapter? It is more likely than you think my friends because here I am! Ready to create the mafia AU content I crave.

Darren always liked drinking at _The Cirque._ It was a nice, cozy place. Usually pretty quiet too. Good for when you needed to think. He entered the bar, his eyes searching for the person he wanted to see. _Evra Von._

Lucky for him, it didn’t take long to find him. He hadn’t been certain if the other was working tonight, but he was grateful to see that he was. They’d become good friends over the last few years, and Evra had a tendency to slip a free drink now again.

He sat down at the bar, and it didn’t take long for Evra to notice him. Evra hurried over after he had finished serving another patient, a smile on his face as he greeted Darren.

“Hey man! I haven’t seen you in awhile, thought you’d never come around,” He was already going to grab a drink for Darren, “Let me guess, the usual?”

Darren nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin, “Sorry. Been busy y’know? How’s Merla and the kids?”

“Oh they’re good. Lilia’s birthday is coming up, so she’s all excited.” Evra said, handing the other a drink, “What about you? You look like you’ve got something on your mind.”

Darren took a drink. Somehow Evra just always knew when something was up. Darren swore he had some weird sixth sense or psychic ability that let him know that he was having a problem.

“It’s Annie.” He replied, taking another drink.

“Your sister?” Evra said, cleaning a glass as he spoke, “What’s up with her?”

“Well Steve’s out a job again and-”

“Of course he is.” Evra and Steve never really had gotten along.

“ _Hey._ Watch it.” Darren warned, “He is still my brother-in-law.”

Evra put his hands up in mock surrender, “Alright, alright I’m sorry. But continue.”

“She needs money and I told her I’d help her out, but I can’t exactly help out all that much.”

Evra nodded, taking a minute to think. He had a feeling he knew someone who could help, but he wasn’t sure that that was something Darren would even want to get involved in. After all, it wasn’t exactly the safest suggestion, but it was better than nothing.

“Well… if you need some extra cash, I think I know who can help you.”

“Who?” Darren looked to other with both curiosity and confusion, before he realized what Evra, “You don’t mean…”

“That is exactly what I mean.” Was Evra’s reply, as he served others drinks.

“Evra, I don’t know man. I mean, that sounds kinda… well…”

“Crazy?” Evra finished, turning his attention back to Darren.

“I was gonna say _insane_ , but close enough.” Darren said.

“Look, I know it sounds crazy, but do you have a better plan?” Evra asked, and was met with silence in return. “That’s what I thought.”

Darren sighed. He didn’t like this plan, but it was the only plan he had at the moment. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. Besides, his little sister needed his help. And he’d do whatever he had to to help her. He glanced down at the counter for a moment, weighing his options.

“Who’s the guy?” He finally asked, looking up at Evra once again.

“His name’s Larten Crepsley. He’ll probably be here in a few minutes, he always is around this time. Sits in the back corner, guy with the scar, can’t miss him.”

Darren nodded, watching the door for whoever this guy was. He was nervous as hell, (And it seemed like Evra had noticed how jittery he was, handing him an extra drink on the house, and waiting was not helping. Eventually a man who fit the description walked in, followed by two men. 

“You are lucky I even brought you along with how long you kept me up last night with your snoring.” That guy fit the description Evra gave him.  
  


“I finally came home and you can’t even pretend you missed me?” A man with darker hair punched the one who Darren assumed was Larten in the arm lightly.

“Oh don’t worry Gavner, he missed you.” The other one said with a grin.

Darren stopped listening to their conversation after that, sending a nervous glance Evra’s way. Evra didn’t do much to help, simply gesturing toward the trio who were now sitting in the back corner. He gulped, taking a breath before rising from his seat, slowly making his way over to them.

Wester was the first to notice Darren approaching, “Here comes trouble,” He said, alerting Gavner and Larten of the other’s presence. “And we haven’t even gotten our drinks yet.”

Larten sighed, hoping this wouldn’t be a rerun of the other night.

Darren stopped in front of the table, trying to find the right words. Each of the men stared at him, waiting. This led to a long and awkward silence before Darren finally managed to spit the words out.

“Um… Are you Mr. Crepsley?" He asked, finally breaking the silence.

"And if I am?" Larten replied, eyeing the boy curiously.

"Well, um-" Darren rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away nervously, "You see-"

"Come on kid, spit it out already." Wester interrupted.

Darren took a breath, his words speeding up, " _WellI'mlookingforajobandmy friendtheresaidy-"_

"Jesus, I know he said spit it out, but take a second to breathe, kid." Gavner chuckled.

"... I see." Larten studied the kid, noticing how nervous he was. Darren didn't seem like the type to get mixed up with someone like Larten, and he had to ask, "... So, why come to me then?"

Darren paused before he answered, "I'm just trying to help out my sister." _'And this was all Evra's idea.'_ He added mentally.

Larten considered it for a moment. Darren didn't exactly seem like the type who could handle things like this, but for some reason… He was drawn to the kid. He couldn't explain it. Maybe it was because he had a soft spot for someone trying to help his family, he didn't know.

"... Very well," Larten said, much to Wester and Gavner's surprise, "Gavner, you still have a delivery you need to make tomorrow, am I correct?"

"I just got home and you're already putting me to work?" Gavner grinned, "But yeah. I can bring him along, things will go faster with an extra set of hands."

Darren's eyes lit up. That had gone better than expected. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"So, you gonna tell us your name, kid?" Wester asked.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry," Darren replied sheepishly, realizing he never introduced himself, "My name's Darren."

"Well, Darren," Larten said, "Gavner will be in touch with you."

"Got it." Darren nodded.

"Well, now that that's outta of the way," Gavner said, turning to Darren, "Care to join for a few drinks, kid? I'll fill you in."

Darren accepted the invitation, hesitantly taking a seat next to Gavner. Evra had been keeping an eye on Darren the whole time, and smiled as Darren took a seat. Hopefully that would work out well for the other. He gave a look, and once Darren noticed, he gave the other a nervous smile.

_Little did Darren know, he had no idea what was getting into._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OooooOoo, ominous ending words, OooooOoooo. No but really, things are about to start really picking up. This delivery is gonna get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You know what’s funny? Originally, this author’s note said I was on a roll and then immediately I got stuck on what to do. I really jinxed it like that. Cervelli was also the random name I picked for the Vampaneze family because I was not sure what else to call it. 

“Hey kid, you alright? You haven’t said a word since we left.” Gavner asked, glancing Darren’s for a moment before his eyes returned to staring at the road. 

Darren nerves had been fried since yesterday. He wasn’t sure if he should’ve listened to Evra’s idea. Sure, the plan was simple enough, but Darren wasn’t even sure  _ what  _ they were delivering. Then again, maybe it was better he didn’t know. The less he knew the better. He’d been staring out the car window silently the whole drive, snapping to attention when he realized Gavner was talking to him. 

“Huh? Oh- Yeah… Yeah I’m fine,” He smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. First job’s always a little nerve-wracking, but so long as I’m here, you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Gavner grinned, trying to reassure him. 

“Right… Nothing to worry about…” Darren mumbled in reply, glancing out the window again. Gavner’s words hadn’t been all that reassuring. 

It wasn’t long before Gavner had parked, the rest of the car ride having been silent except for the sound of the radio. Darren looked out the window, his brain seeming to go a million miles a minute. The place seemed quiet, some old building that looked like it had been abandoned for awhile that sat just outside of town. Darren recognized the place, he and Steve used to hang around here when they were younger, exploring the place, causing trouble together. Though he didn’t have much time to reminisce before Gavner’s voice snapped him out of his memories. 

“You remember what I told you?” Gavner asked, at Darren once again. 

Darren nodded, “Yes sir. We go in, get the money, hand the package over, and then get the hell out.” 

“Exactly.” Gavner replied, opening up the car door, “Come on kid, this shouldn’t take long.” 

Darren gulped, getting out of the car himself. He grabbed the “package” they were meant to deliver out of the trunk. He followed Gavner, his eyes searching for anything that seemed off.  _ ‘I’m probably just being paranoid... ‘  _ He thought, though he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was… off. 

Gavner was having similar thoughts as he walked inside. He’d been told to meet their client here but… they seemed to be nowhere to be found. There was a chance they might just be late, but that was unusual. 

“That’s strange…” Gavner said, growing more suspicious by the moment. 

“What’s strange?” Darren’s eyes went wide, on the verge of panic. 

“They should be here by now-” Gavner noticed the look on the other’s face, “Jesus kid, calm down. We don’t need to panic.” He said, though Darren could’ve sworn he heard the other grumble under his breath,  _ “Yet.” _

“R-Right…” Darren stuttered out, trying to calm himself down. “Maybe they’re just… late?” 

Gavner scanned the room, and though he doubted the other was right, he replied, “ _ Maybe.” _

‘ _ Just late… Whatever makes you feel better kiddo…’  _ Gavner thought, glancing around. Things felt far too quiet in here. He didn’t like it. Something was up, and whatever it was, he had a feeling they better get to the bottom of it.  _ Fast.  _

“Stick close to me kid.” Gavner told him, walking around the building, starting to investigate. 

“Yes, sir.” Darren hurried after him, not wanting to get left behind. ‘ _ You don’t have to tell me twice.’ _

Gavner was leaving no stone unturned, checking behind every pillar, every old crate, but all he was really finding was broken glass and graffiti. Darren was doing his best to help, though he made sure to stay close to Gavner. The last thing he wanted was something to happen and the two of them getting seperated. That sounded like a good way to get killed. 

They walked down the hall, entering a large room, a stairway up ahead. Darren had forgotten how big this place was. But as Gavner creeped around, Darren noticed something. At the top of a stairway, a shadow. ‘ _ Someone’s up there.’  _ And the more he glanced around, the more “shadows” seemed to be surrounding them. 

Gavner had his back to the stairwell, and Darren opened his mouth to warn him. He never got the chance to, because that’s when everything one to hell.  _ The first gunshot rang out, and that’s when the hailstorm of bullets started.  _

**_“Look out!”_ ** Darren narrowly managed to pull Gavner out of the way, pulling him down behind a pile of crates.  _ “Are you okay sir?”  _ Darren asked, barely able to be heard over the gunfire. 

Gavner clutched his arm for a moment, having been grazed by a bullet when Darren pulled him down. If Darren hadn’t down that, he would’ve been doing much worse.  _ “I’ll be fine.”  _ He said, pulling a gun out from the inside of his jacket,  _ “Thanks kid.”  _

_ ‘If I get out of this alive, I’m never listening to one of Evra’s ideas ever again.’ _ Darren thought, frantically searching for an escape route. Gavner was doing his best to return fire without getting shot himself, and while he was hitting a few, there was no way he’d be able to handle this many on his own. 

“ _ Who are these guys?!”  _ Darren just barely peeked around the crate, quickly backing away as a bullet whizzed past. 

_"_ _ I’ll explain later!”  _ Gavner answered, ducking back down next to Darren,  _ “Right now, we need to figure out how the hell we’re gonna get out of here!”  _

Gavner knew that this was  _ bad. _ If he was being honest, he wasn’t sure they  _ were  _ going to make it out of there. After all, they were outnumbered ten to one, and this kid had no experience with this kind of situation. But he wasn’t about to tell the kid he thought the both of them would be leaving here in a body bag. The last thing he could handle right now was Darren panicking. Assuming he wasn’t panicking already. He couldn’t even peek out long enough to get a good idea of a possible escape route. 

Darren was panicking, though he was doing a half decent job at pretending he wasn’t.  _ ‘I’m gonna die. We’re gonna die. We’re-’  _ He shook his head, trying to actually  _ think.  _ There had to be a way out of here. He’d been here before, there had to be more than one way out, right? He knew they couldn’t go back the way they came, but there had to be another escape route. Darren searched his memories, thinking of the times he and Steve had been here. And then it hit him. 

**_“The basement!”_ ** He exclaimed, Gavner looking at him with confusion. 

“ _ What?”  _ Gavner tried to shoot back without peering out from their hiding spot, hoping he’d hit  _ something.  _

“ _ There’s a window we could climb through in the basement!”  _ Darren told him, remembering when he and Steve had climbed out through before,  _ “We could get out through there!”  _

“ _ Great, now do you have any idea  _ **_how_ ** _ we’re gonna get down there?”  _ Gavner replied, who was now starting to get low on bullets. 

Darren hadn’t quite figured that part out yet. He did his best to peak out without getting himself killed, searching for something to use as a distraction. He looked to the ceiling, staring at the rusted old lights.  _ And that gave him an idea.  _

_ “Can you shoot out the lights above them? This place is falling apart, and even if it doesn’t fall, the broken glass might be enough of a distraction!”  _

_ “Worth a shot.”  _ Was Gavner’s only reply, getting ready.  _ “Let’s hope this works…” _

_ “Okay, we go on the count of three. One… Two…  _ **_Three!”_ **

Gavner hit his target easily, shattered glass raining down on their attackers. That had been just the distraction they needed, and Darren took off. Gavner followed, watching their backs as they hurried into a hallway.  _ ‘Guess was a good thing I brought him…’  _ He thought, knowing that had he come alone, he might not be leaving right now. 

Soon they were heading down the stairs, and the pair could hear their attackers following not too far behind them. Darren quickly ran over the window, realizing that it was too high up for either of them to reach. When he and Steve had used it, they’d had to push a crate up to it, and even then they’d barely managed to get out. 

“ _ Shit…”  _ Darren breathed, staring up at the window. 

Gavner looked up as well, and he quickly figured out what they needed to do, “Come on, we gotta hurry. I’ll help you move that thing, let’s get the  _ fuck  _ outta here.” 

Darren nodded, beginning to move a crate with Gavner’s help.  _ ‘What did they even keep in these?’ _ He thought, frustrated with how heavy it was. What didn’t help was the sound of their attacker’s footsteps closing in on them. 

They had just managed to put the crate in place when their attackers started coming down the stairs. Gavner fired at them, hurrying as he climbed on top of the crate, grabbing on windowsill. He realized the window was closed, and rammed his gun into it, breaking the glass. He cut his hand as he climbed out, but he figured that was a lot better than getting shot. 

“ _ Grab my hand!”  _ Gavner held his hand out to Darren who was now climbing on top of the crate himself. 

Darren was trying to climb out while barely avoiding getting shot himself. A bullet nearly grazed him, and he swore as he nearly fell trying to dodge it, only to be caught by Gavner. Gavner quickly pulled him out, and the pair took off running for the car, more men hot on their heels. 

Darren barely had time to close the car door before Gavner took off, flooring it. Darren was breathing heavily, not daring to look behind them. Gavner didn’t either, focused on getting the hell out of there. 

* * *

  
  
  


Gavner had taken the long way around, just to be sure he hadn’t been followed. Darren was trying to calm himself down, which was much easier when he wasn’t being shot at, and when the car wasn’t running at full speed. Neither of them had spoken since they’d escaped, until Gavner finally broke the silence. 

“Nice work back there kid,” He told him, before he asked, “How’d you know about the basement?” 

“Thanks sir…” He couldn’t help smiling at that, before he continued, “My friend and I used to hang around there when we were kids… one time someone else showed up so we decided to get out of there since we didn’t know who it was, and we found that way out.” 

“Well good thing I brought you along then,” Gavner said, turning back on to the main road now, “And hey… Just Gavner’s fine. You saved my ass back there, and getting called “sir” makes me sound like an old man.”

“Yes s- I mean… okay,” Darren replied, realizing he was still shaking, “How’s your arm?” 

“I’ve had worse,” Gavner replied, as he winced, almost having forgotten about it in all the chaos, “We’ll get back to Larten, tell him what just went down, I’ll get this fixed up, and then I think we could both use a drink, how’s that sound?”

Darren nodded. A drink sounded good after all that. And honestly, he didn’t think he wanted to be left alone for a while after all of that. Hanging around Gavner for a little longer sounded good to him.  _ ‘I’m gonna kill Evra for talking me into this…’  _

  
  
  


“Where are we?” Darren asked as Gavner knocked on an apartment door. 

“Wester’s place,” Gavner said, “He and Larten were waiting on me, I was supposed to come over when we were done.” 

Wester answered the door, “Well, took ya long en- You look like hell.”

“Long story.” Gavner said, entering the apartment along with Darren.

Darren looked around. The place wasn’t big, but it was still pretty nice. Larten had been sitting on the couch, and all it took was taking one look at both Gavner and Darren for him to be concerned. Wester locked the door behind them, telling the pair to sit down. 

_ “What the hell happened to you two?” _ Larten asked, looking the both of them over,  _ “Gavner, your-”  _

“ _ Larten,  _ **_I’ll be fine._ ** ” Gavner answered, not wanting the man fussing over him, “Shit was a trap. Some bastards nearly gunned us down. Probably would have too, if the kid hadn’t been there.” 

“I see…” Larten sighed, “Do you have any idea who attacked you?” 

“N-” Darren was going to answer, but Wester cut in. 

“We  _ both  _ know  _ exactly  _ who it was Larten.” Wester said, pacing around the room. 

“No,  _ we do not,  _ Wester,” Larten replied, “ _ Do not start this now.” _

__ “You know I’m right! Who else would it be?!” Wester stopped pacing now, glaring at Larten, “ _ The Cervellis-”  _

“ _ Stand to gain nothing by breaking our truce.” _ Larten said, his tone clearly a warning. Wester only glared at him in response, but said nothing else. 

Needless to say, Darren was extremely confused. All he knew was that he had almost died tonight, and he had no idea what was going on. All he wanted to do was get a drink and go home. 

“Um… Excuse me, but who-” Darren didn’t get the chance to ask before Larten replied. 

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with-” 

“I don’t know about that Larten,” Gavner interjected, “He already nearly got killed right along with me, and he  _ did _ save my ass back there. I think he’s got a right to know.” 

Larten hesitated, scratching at his scar. After thinking for a moment, he turned to Darren, “... Very well. The Cervelli have been our rivals, though we have had a truce for sometime, but-” 

“ _ But it looks like those ruthless bastards want to start a war with-”  _ Wester started, but was quickly interrupted by Larten. 

**_“Wester.”_ ** Larten said firmly, giving the other a stern look. 

Wester only crossed his arms, looking away from the other. Gavner had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the other’s reaction, and Larten continued his explanation. 

“We have managed to avoid a war so far. But if it was them… I worry that it may mean our truce has come to an end.” 

Darren only nodded, having listened intently to Larten’s explanation.  _ ‘What the hell did I get myself into?’  _ He had a feeling that none of this was going to end well for him. He noticed as Wester started walking out of the room. 

“Trust me Larten,  _ it has.” _ Wester said, not even looking back at the other. 

“ _ Wester-”  _

“War  _ is _ coming.  _ I hope you’re ready for that. _ ” And with that, he walked out of the room. 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter came out so much longer than I intended. Y’all have no idea. Seriously this is like 5 or 6 pages on google docs it’s kind of insane. And ooOOOOooo, Wester is being ominous.....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I didn't mean to make the last chapter as long as I did. But I started and I just. Kept. Going. I went so much that I had to rearrange my little Google Keep checklist. So I think I’m doing pretty good. 

  
  


_Darren hadn’t even realized he’d lost the package until long after he’d gotten home. He wasn’t sure what he lost, but he really hoped it wasn’t anything important. The last thing he’d expected was a knock on the door from Larten the next day._

_“Mr. Crepsley? How did you know where I-”_

_“Gavner gave me your address. Here.” Larten replied, handing over an envelope._

_Darren took it hesitantly, opening it and peeking inside. Well, at least he was getting paid after all that._

_“But I lost the-” Darren started, still hesitant about taking the money._

_“Consider it payment for getting Gavner out of there.” Larten said, “Now, I must be off.”_

* * *

  
  


Darren knocked on Annie’s door, waiting for her to answer. It had been awhile since he’d visited, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d come over. Seemed like both she and Steve were always busy. Annie answered the door, gladly letting her older brother inside. 

“I missed you,” She said, giving him a hug, “You really do need to come over more.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He replied with a smile. He sat down on the couch, looking around. 

“So where’s Steve?” He asked, realizing the house was pretty quiet. 

“Good question,” Annie sighed. Steve disappearing wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, “He said was going “out” and that was it.” 

Darren frowned. Steve had definitely changed a lot since they were kids. “Darius?” 

“Sleepover with one of his friends,” She replied, “So it looks like it’s just you and me.” 

They talked about the usual, what’d they’d been up, how they’d been. And even though Annie said she’d been doing fine, he knew she wasn’t. _Older brothers just always know somehow._ Darren thought about having a talk with Steve later, see if he could figure out just where he had been disappearing too, but lately it had seemed like getting ahold of him was impossible. Still, he thought it was worth a shot, at least for his sister’s sake. Eventually they got to the subject that had brought Darren here in the first place: The money. 

“So… I brought you this,” Darren said, handing over the envelope. “I hope this helps.” 

“Thank you so much Darren, you’re the be-” Annie gasped as she looked inside, “D-Darren… I couldn’t- Where did you get this- I-” 

“Hey, _don’t worry about it, okay?”_ Darren smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Just call me if-”

Annie tackled him into a hug before he could finish, _“Thank you.”_

_“Hey, that’s what big brothers are for, right?”_

* * *

  
_“Darren?”_

_“Mr. Crepsley? How’d you get my-”_

_“Do not worry about that. Look, I know this is sudden, but I am on my way to get you.”_ _  
_ _“Why, what’s goin-”_

_“I will explain on the way. It is about what happened with Gavner.”_

* * *

And that was how Darren found himself in the passenger seat next to Larten, unsure of where they were going, or why exactly he needed to be there. It had been a few days since… the incident, and Darren was still on edge from it all. The pair had been sitting in silence for awhile, neither one quite sure how to address what was going on.

“So…” Darren started, awkwardly staring out the window, “What’s… going on?” 

“The short version is, we might know who was behind the attack, and they are likely planning something bigger.”

“What does that have to do with me?” Darren asked, confused. He didn’t exactly think he’d be very useful. All he really knew was that he had been lucky to get out of that alive. 

“Well, Gavner is still recovering from the incident. Of course he is insisting he is fine, but I was told to bring you in his place since you were the only other person there since he needs to rest.” 

Darren couldn’t argue with that. After all, he had gotten out uninjured, unlike Gavner. Even if he wasn’t sure how much help he could really be. Not to mention he didn’t even know where they were going. However, it didn’t take him long to figure it out when Larten turned the corner. They were headed for _The_ _Cirque._

Darren followed Larten inside, looking nervous. Even though he’d been here plenty of times, it was different when he was following Larten. Especially knowing he’d have to discuss what had happened a few days ago. He’d been trying not to think about it too much, but he couldn’t pretend he hadn’t been jumping at just about every noise ever since. 

Evra led the pair into a back room that Darren had never seen before. He was surprised he’d never noticed it with how much time that he’d spent here. When they entered the room, Darren was greeted by the sight of two men who were bickering over… something. Darren wasn’t quite sure. One of them was Wester, who stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed, glaring the other man. The other man was someone Darren didn’t recognize, a man with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, a bit shorter than Wester. And as far as Darren could tell, these two _did not_ like each other. 

_“”You must be crazy if you think-”_ Wester was interrupted by the other man, who looked like he was on the verge of a migraine.   
“ _Wester,_ ** _please._** _I’m not even the one who made this decision, and you know exactly why they don’t want yo-”_

“Are we interrupting something?” Larten interjected, causing both of the men to stop arguing for a moment. 

“Oh, Larten. You’re here. Good,” The blonde man sighed, rubbing his temples, “Sorry, Wester has been-"

"Wester's been _what_ exactly?" Wester asked as he glared at the blonde

"Nevermind.… It’s good to see you again. And I’m guessing this is Darren?” He said, deciding to ignore the other.

“Nice to meet you sir…” Darren gave the other an awkward smile, shifting uncomfortably. He definitely felt… out of place to say the least. 

“Kurda Smahlt, pleasure to meet you… I suppose I should get to the point, have a seat.” 

They all sat down, except for Wester, who continued to sulk in the corner of the room. Darren almost found it… intimidating, in a way. Like all it would take was one word for the guy to snap. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration, but still, it made him nervous. _Almost reminded him of how Steve could be when he got mad._

“Of course. We should hurry before Wester decides he needs to get another word in-” 

**_“Larten-”_ **

_“_ Wester, I was _kidding. Just let the man speak and when he is done you two can bicker all you like.”_

Darren shifted uncomfortably in his chair, not sure what to say, or if he should even say anything at all. He wasn’t even sure why he’d been called here. He hadn’t exactly expected to get too deeply wrapped up in all this, but it looked like that was where things were headed. Silently, he cursed Evra, remembering that this had all been his idea. 

“I’ll be honest Larten, things have gotten… _out of hand._ ” Kurda sighed, “I’ve barely been back in town for a day already things have gone to hell.” 

“Something _else happened?”_ Larten leaned forward, hands clasped, elbows resting on the table. 

“”Unfortunately,” Was Kurda’s reply, “... Gavner wasn’t the only one attacked this week.”

“Get to the point Kurda, tell him who nearly got-” Wester started, before Larten shot him a look of warning. 

“They attacked Paris this week.” Kurda stated, looking down towards the table. 

**_“What? Is he alright- Is Se-”_** Before Larten could finish, Wester cut in yet again. 

“Oh no, he’s alive. And before you go and have a heart attack, our old man’s fine too.” 

Larten sighed with relief at the words, and Darren only stared down at the table, uncertain. He didn’t know much- Well, he didn’t know anything about this really, but he could tell that this was bad. Nearly everyone had at the very least heard of Paris Skyle, there wasn’t a soul in the city who didn’t at least know of him. And Darren had a feeling that he was about to be plunged in way, _way_ over his head. 

“I always said we shoulda been the ones to strike first, if we did then this never would-”

“ _Wester. Enough.”_ Kurda huffed, before continuing, “We know who’s responsible. Thankfully Murlough has never been very good at handling things quietly.” 

“You are going to ask me to go after him.” Larten concluded, glancing over to Wester, who was once again stewing in his anger. 

“Exactly.” Kurda replied, “You’re one of the few people Paris’ll trust handling it. We all know that Murlough is-” 

_“Batshit insane?”_ Wester piped up, before Kurda shot him a glare and continued.

**“** **_A loose canon._ ** **”** Kurda sighed, “But Wester isn’t wrong. _You need to be careful with this one._ We don’t need any _extra_ trouble.” 

“Um… sir?” Darren said nervously, barely glancing up from the table as he did so, “... Why did you want me here? I mean, I… I don’t really know much about what’s going on and-” 

“ _Oh, I’ll you_ **_why_ ** _kid, I’ll tell you_ **_exactly-”_ **Wester began before Kurda stopped him once again. 

_“Right…_ _"_ Kurda sighed, sounding almost guilty, "I want to say that this wasn’t my idea, I would never throw you into things like this, but unfortunately... We don't really have another option… We _can’t_ send Larten alone on this one. _It’s too risky._ And seeing as Gavner is temporarily out of commission....” 

“Wait, _you’re going to send **me?”** _ Darren stared at Kurda like he’d grown a second head, “Couldn’t Wester-” 

“ _Oh, I could. I **definitely**_ _could but,”_ Wester began doing his best impression of Kurda, “ ** _They can’t trust me with it-_** _They won’t trust me with it, but they’ll send_ ** _you_** _in-”_

 _“It’s because_ **_we need to handle this quietly Wester! We both know why you can’t do that!”_ ** That had been the most Darren had heard Kurda raise his voice the whole time. Clearly he was exasperated with the other. “ _I’m sorry. But you can’t pretend your… personal grudge isn’t going to get in the way-”_

 _"Personal grudge?! Is that what you call it?"_ Wester snapped.

" _Yes! Yes, that is **exactly** what I call it!" _Kurda had kept his cool for the most part, but he was exsasperated. There was only so long he could talk in circles with Wester, _"That is **exactly** what it is! And **you know it.** And we cannot put the all family at risk just so you can-"_

 _“Don’t_ **_fucking_ ** _lecture me, Smahlt-”_ Wester began to move from his spot. 

“ **_Wester. Enough. He is right. Now sit down and shut up before you do something you regret.”_ **Larten snapped. Wester glared at him for a moment, but thankfully was smart enough to listen to him. 

Darren glanced around nervously. The room only seemed to get more tense by the minute, and piling that on to the fact he’d definitely bitten off more than he could chew getting to all this, Darren felt like a nervous wreck. How did he get here? _Why did he think this was a good idea? He should’ve never listened to Evra-_

“ _I’m sorry,_ _Wester..._ I’m not trying to lecture you, but making this meeting difficult _isn’t exactly_ helping your case,” Kurda huffed, “But it’s like he said, we can’t send him and we’re running a bit low on options so… you’re the best we’ve got for now.

“Anything you think we should know before we start planning this out?” 

“Just remember that we need this handled as quietly as possible. Don’t let _anyone_ trace this back to us. We’ve figure out where he’s hiding, I’ve got all the details here for you,” Kurda handed over a folder, “.... Make sure no one else sees that. Destroy that thing when you’re done with it.” 

Larten nodded, taking the folder. Darren only stared down at the table in silence, trying to figure out if he had any possible way of backing out of this. Unfortunately, he couldn’t seem to form a coherent thought at the moment, and he wasn’t exactly about to try to argue with any of them. _‘Evra I’m going to kill you for even suggesting this I swear-’_

Darren’s internal monologue was interrupted as Kurda spoke, “You two should head out, figure out a plan and all that. Call me if you need anything. Good luck you too.” 

_“It’s been real nice knowin’ ya kid, hope you wrote your wil-”_

**_“Wester.”_ ** Both Larten and Kurda scolded him at the same time, as Darren and Larten stood, Darren’s legs starting to feel just a bit weak knowing he was about to be sent to go after a crazy man. The pair walked out of the room, Darren wondering if now was a good time to start figuring out his own funeral arrangements. 

* * *

  
  


"Darren, could you _please_ stop panicking for all of five minutes?"

"Oh, that's _real easy for you to say!"_ Darren replied, still trying to pull himself together. "I wasn't suppos- This wasn't- I don't-"

" _Darren."_ Larten glanced over at him, _"Calm down. I am not going to let anything happen to you, I know what I am doing."_

_"Maybe you do, but I sure don't!"_

Larten sighed, his eyes returning to the road. Darren was still stuttering out half coherent sentences as he parked the car in an empty parking lot. He wasn't exactly going to be able to concentrate on driving when this kid was panicking right next to him. _Couldn't they have just let him handle this?_ **_Alone?_ **

_"Darren."_ Larten tried to grab the other's attention. 

" _A-And I was just trying to help my sister-"_

_"Darren."_

_"You know t-this was all Evra's idea-"_ Darren kept going, not even really registering the other's voice. 

**_"Darren!"_ ** Larten finally managed to get Darren to stop for a moment, _"Look at me. You are going to be_ **_fine._ ** _Now,_ would you _please take a breath?_ I cannot understand a _single_ word you are saying." 

"R-Right…" Darren took a breath, still not calm, but at the very least he wasn't panicking like before. "Sorry." 

Larten waited until he was sure the other had calmed down before he started going through the folder Kurda had given him. "Look, it is not as though I expect you to do much here, the most I need you do is wait in the car and be ready to drive. Can you handle that?" 

"I-I think so…" Darren didn't sound all that confident in his answer. 

Larten sighed. _That wasn't very reassuring._ Then again, he couldn't really blame the other, considering the circumstances. Sometimes he forgot that most people weren't just used to things like this the way he was. After all, Darren had been thrust into all this unexpectedly, and he had hardly expected Darren to be around very long. It seemed like for now that the pair were stuck with each other. He thought for a moment, knowing the plan he was coming up with would likely mean leaving Darren by himself for a period of time and that was… risky at best. But keeping the other at his side would be even more dangerous, and so it seemed like he was caught between a rock and a hard place. 

He didn’t feel right leaving Darren alone and defenseless. Not in this situation. He knew what Murlough could be capable of, and leaving the other as a sitting duck might as well have been a death sentence. 

“I doubt it will do much to set your mind at ease, but I think we will both feel a bit better if you are able to defend yourself.” 

“What do you mean-”   
“Have you ever gone shooting before Darren?” 

* * *

  
  


Darren never thought he’d find himself in the middle of some field with a man he hardly knew, learning how to shoot a gun. Larten had set up a few cans that had littered the backseat, stating that he “never thought he would find a use for all the trash Gavner and Wester tended to leave back there, honestly those two drive me up the wall-” 

Larten had been explaining the basics to him, making sure to place an emphasis on, _“Do not point this at anyone unless you are prepared to pull the trigger. The first time I showed Gavner this he nearly blew my head off, and I do not want that to happen again.”_ The last thing Darren needed to have to explain was Larten dying out here, and the last thing Larten needed to do _was_ die out here.

“I am going to warn you now, this _is_ going to hurt your ears,” Larten said as he showed Darren how to take the safety off, before mutter, _“Honestly between this thing and Wester it is a wonder that I have not gone deaf…”_

“.... Is Wester… always like that?” Darren asked as he watched the other.

“Hm? Oh,- Only when Kurda is involved.” Larten answered, “Now, the sights are there for you to aim, but try not to focus on them, try to focus on your target.”

“Why’s that?” As far as Darren could tell, Kurda had seemed nice. He had no idea why Wester seemed to hate the guy. 

“And place your hand under your-” Larten paused, as though he was trying to decide how much the other needed to know, “Kurda was the one who managed to get us a truce with a Cervellis, and has been pushing for an alliance ever since. Wester has spent years… well, pushing in the opposite direction. Now, as I was saying, place your hand under wrist to keep it steady, and that way you do not manage to drop the thing when you shoot.” 

“Right… And why would Wester want to…” Darren trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence. 

Larten pondered it for a moment, before deciding to tell Darren. It wasn’t like Wester ever kept the reasons why a secret. “... It was years ago, his family had owed some debt to Murlough for something or other. And Murlough is not a man you want to be in debt to, and you most certainly do not want to keep him waiting.” 

Darren gulped. _This was the guy they were going after?_ He was beginning to wonder if he should’ve told his sister to start making funeral arrangements. 

“Unfortunately when Murlough came around, they didn’t have the money,” Larten had a feeling Darren knew where the story was going, so all he finished with was, “ _Wester was the only survivor.”_

There was short, grim silence. Darren stared down at the ground for a moment, wondering just how this ordeal was going to play out for him. _If I get out of this alive, I am going to kill Evra for ever suggesting this._   
  
“..... I’m just waiting for you in the car, _right?”_ Darren didn’t like how nervous his voice sounded when he rushed out the question. 

“That is the plan, yes.” Larten answered, finally getting ready to take the shot. “I am just teaching you to use this on the off chance anything goes wrong. It is unlikely, but it is better that you have something to defend yourself with. If things go right, and they will, all you have to do is drive.” 

Larten finally fired, hitting the can in the distance. Darren flinched from the noise, not realizing just how _loud_ that was going to be. He knew Larten said it would hurt his ears, but damn. Larten had gone to replace the can, and when he returned, he held the gun out towards Darren and said something.

“ _What?”_ Darren asked, his voice just a bit too loud. 

“I said it is your turn.” Larten said, handing the gun to Darren. 

Darren hestitantly took the gun, staring at the can. He went to take aim, taking a breath. Larten pressed his hand against the other’s shoulders, making sure he stayed balanced. Darren hesitated for only a few more moments, before firing. 

_Bang._

“I hit it!” He turned to look at Larten with excitement. 

“Good work,” Larten couldn’t help chuckling at the other’s excitement, “Now try that a few more times, you could use the practice. Even if nothing goes wrong tomorrow night, who knows when that skill will come in handy.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I did not mean to take so long with this update. I got stuck on that Kurda and Wester scene for so long y'all. But I promised Mer a chapter today, and I sure did deliver. I wish I had written more for that last scene, but man this chapter was sure uncooperative. At the very least, things are really about to pick up next chapter. See y'all... whenever I write the next thing, y'all know damn well I ain't ever been known for my consistent schedule.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I start writing this in the breakroom at work? Perhaps.

"And  _ that  _ is why if I die tonight, it's your fault." Darren finished, looking to Evra for a response. 

"Come on man, don't you think your being a  _ little  _ dramatic?" Evra replied as he cleaned a shot glass, Darren not appreciating just how nonchalent the other seemed about the whole thing. 

_ "Dramatic?  _ I could die tonight Evra!" 

"Darren, all it's like you said, all you have to do is drive. Unless you suddenly forget how to do that, I think you're gonna be fine." Evra assured him, sliding a glass over to the other, "Here, on the house. I think you could use it." 

Darren sighed. He thought talking to Evra before he met Larten here might calm his nerves, but it didn't seem to be helping much. He stared at the glass for a minute, before downing the shot. Maybe Evra was right. _Hopefully he was right._ _He probably was…_ Still, all Darren could seem to think about was every way this night could go horribly wrong. 

".... I still blame you for this. But thanks." Darren said, sliding the empty glass back over to his friend. 

"Hey, you didn't  _ have _ to listen to me," Evra replied with a chuckle, taking the glass, "But alright, on the  _ very slim _ chance you die tonight, you have my full permission to haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Who said I need permission?" Darren retorted, "I would've haunted you whether you said I could or not."

"Sure buddy, whatever you say," Evra rolled his eyes, "But really, you're gonna be  _ fine. _ Larten seems like he knows what he's doing, I really doubt he'd let you get killed."

Darren stared down at the counter. Larten wouldn't let anything happen to him, right? All he had to do was drive. He could handle that. Besides, Larten had taught how to shoot if anything went wrong… Maybe it'd be fine. Maybe he would come out of this just fine. Yeah… Yeah, he'd be fine. What was he even-

"But hey, if you do die, I'll say something nice at the funeral, send some nice flowers-" Evra was joking, but it wasn't helping Darren's nerves.  _ At all.  _

_ "Evra!"  _ Darren snapped, glaring at the bartender. 

"Alright, alright, sorry, I'll stop," Evra said, half laughing as he did so, "Guess that shot didn't help as much I thought it would." 

"Believe me, right now it would take the whole bottle for me to feel better-"

"Might wanna save that for later kid."

Darren jumped at the sound of the other man's voice. He hadn't even noticed that Wester had entered the bar. The man took a seat next to Darren. It was clear he still wasn't too happy about not being this sent on this mission with Larten.   


"The usual?" Evra asked him, already going to grab it.

"You know it," Wester replied, before turning to look at Darren, "Sorry kid, didn't mean to scare you. You nearly jump ten feet when you realized I was here." 

"I-It's fine," Darren replied, scratching the back of his neck, "I guess I'm just… on edge." 

"Can't say I blame you. They should be sending you to do this. No offense." Wester replied.

"None taken…" Darren wasn't sure what else to say. It wasn't like Wester was wrong. 

"They shoulda just sent Larten. I don't know why Kurda was so dead set on not sending him alone, he doesn't need a babysitter-" Wester's rant was interrupted.

"Kurda said that this wasn't his idea," Darren said.  _ And he wasn't too fond of whoever had come up with this idea.  _ "... And I think  _ I  _ might be the one being babysat."

Wester laughed, "I guess so. Well, being babysat or not, Evra's right, Larten'll keep you safe. There's no one else I'd send with you. Well, other than me, that is."

Well, at least that was… kind of reassuring, in a weird way. Wester definitely knew Larten better than Evra did, so he had to be a reliable source, right? Darren almost guilty in a weird way, like he was taking Wester's spot here. Or maybe it was because he felt like Wester was… far more qualified for the job.

"Hey, you didn't plan on drinking yourself to death tonight over this whole thing right?" Evra asked, handing Wester another shot, "Because that would look real bad on my record." 

Wester chuckled, "No, but maybe close to it. Consider it an early celebration, seeing as there's no way that bastard'll be breathing tomorrow." 

"You know, sometimes I think you guys tell me  _ far  _ too many things I shouldn't know about." Evra said. 

"I think Darren might be to blame for you knowing anything about this." 

"Wha- Hey-" Darren stopped, realizing he couldn't exactly argue. 

"I'm just fucking with you kid, calm down."

Darren looked over at the clock, his anxiety beginning to rise yet again. Larten would be there any minute now. Darren heard the door to the bar open.  _ Speak of the devil. _

"Well look who it is!" Wester turned to greet the other, "So, you ready to rob me of the revenge I've been after for years?"

Larten rolled his eyes, "And you call  _ me  _ dramatic." 

"Hey, tell him I sent you or something. That way I'm there in spirit," Wester joked, "Make it sound cool, like you said, _you're_ the dramatic one."

_ "That is not at all what I said-"  _ Larten started, before Darren interrupted. 

"We should probably go, right Mr. Crepsley?" He really just wanted to get this over with. 

"... Right." Larten replied, deciding he could banter with Wester later. "Come on then."

"Good luck you two. And don't forget the line!" Wester said as Larten turned to leave. 

Darren rose from his seat in the bar, starting to follow Larten. He took a breath, trying to steady his nerves. _He just had to drive._ _He could do that. He'd be fine._ Darren reached for the door, but as he did, Evra called to him. 

"Darren wait!" 

"What?" Darren turned around, wondering if he'd forgotten something.

"You never told me what flowers you wanted for the funeral." 

**_"Evra!"_ **

Evra laughed, "Sorry, sorry, I'm kidding! Good luck man. Call me so I know you lived alright?" 

Darren huffed, hearing Wester laugh along with Evra. He rolled his eyes before responding, "I will. See you around man."

And with that, Darren exited the bar, following Larten.  _ And hoping he wasn't following him to his death.  _

* * *

  
  


Darren didn't like how quiet the car ride had been so far. He could barely focus on the road as he drove, everything inside him feeling like it had turned to jello. He was gripping steering wheel like his life depended on it, like he'd just fall apart if he let go of it. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Larten finally broke the silence. 

"Do you remember what I told you?" 

"Y-Yeah…" Darren barely managed to form the words. "K-Keep the car running… Stay… Stay in the car… A-And…" 

"And if you should need it, there is a gun in the glovebox. I would keep it in your hand until I am back to be safe. And if I am not back in fifteen minutes, assume something has happened,  _ get out of there _ . Call Kurda and he will handle it, I do not want you to get killed because you came looking for me."

Darren gave a grim nod, another a silence falling over the two. Darren hated how quiet it was. Waiting for Larten to come back to the car once they got there would be hell, not only because it'd be quiet, he'd be  _ alone. A sitting duck. _

"We should park here. I do not want to have you too close to everything, or for him to notice the car." 

Darren nodded, parking the car where Larten instructed. The street was dark except for the lone streetlight, only adding to Darren's anixety. His heart was pounding, and he wasn't even going to leave the car.  _ How did Larten stay so calm at a time like this? _

"Oh, and Darren?" Larten grabbed his attention, Darren nearly jumping at the sound of his voice alone. 

"Y-Yeah?" He turned to look at the other. 

_ "You are going to be fine."  _

Darren took a breath. Something about the way the other had said it was far more reassuring than it should've been. Like it was more promise than reassurance. Larten wasn't going to let anything happen to him tonight. 

"Remember what I told you." Larten said, getting out of the car. 

And with that, Larten headed down the street, disappearing into the dark of the night. 

* * *

Every second felt like hours as Darren sat in the car, waiting for Larten. He didn't dare take his eyes off the street, gun in hand. He hadn't taken the safety off, knowing that all it would take was some stray cat running across the street to scare him so bad he shot something by accident. He just kept his eyes peeled for that familiar red of Larten's coat,- Or for the unfamiliar shape of someone out to get  _ him. _

He nearly had a heart attack when he heard his phone ring. He answered, confused as to who would be calling at this hour.  _ Not to mention at the worst possible time.  _

"Hello?" Darren kept his voice down, paranoid that someone would hear. 

_ "Darren? Oh thank god you ans-" _

_ "Evra?"  _ Darren was even more confused now,  _ "Why the hell are you calling me, you know I-"  _

_ "He's not there."  _ Evra cut him off, seeming almost frantic.

_ "What do you mean-"  _

_ "Murlough!"  _ It was only now that Darren realized that Evra's voice was a frantic whisper,  _ "I don't know where they told you he was, but he  _ **_isn't there!_ ** _ He's  _ **_here! And so is Wester!_ ** _ "  _

Darren's eyes widened, realizing what that must mean.  _ This had to be some sort of trap. Just like last time.  _

_ "You guys need to get here and-" _

_ "I'll call you back."  _

Darren hung up, panic surging through his mind. Should he still just stick to the plan? Larten hadn’t exactly gone over what to do if it turned out Murlough wasn’t there. And the only reason Darren could come up with to explain Murlough’s sudden relocation was that this was yet another trap. Just like one he and Gavner had walked straight into. 

But Larten could handle himself right? Even if it was a trap, Larten seemed like a smart man. What would Darren even be able to do if he went after him? He was more likely to get himself killed than be of any assistance to the man. Part of him contemplated calling Kurda just to see if the other might have any idea what he should do, but he didn’t want to make too much noise with yet another phone call. Besides, who knew if Kurda would even answer, or if he would know what to do. Sounded like a waste of time. 

He stared at the gun in his hand, struggling to make a descion. Could he really just leave Larten to face whatever was waiting for him alone? What if something happened to him? He wasn’t sure what, but something was nagging at him.  _ He had to stop Larten from going in there. No matter what he did, he couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that something terrible would happen the moment Larten stepped foot in there.  _

Darren finally made a choice, opening the door to the car. He didn’t think he would be able to live with the guilt if he didn’t at least try to stop Larten from walking into whatever was awaiting him in that building. 

* * *

Darren was almost certain that this was the fastest he'd ever ran in his entire life. Lucky for him, Larten had yet to go inside the building where Murlough was supposed to be waiting.  _ Oh thank god. _ Darren wasn’t sure what awaited Larten in there, but he knew it couldn’t be good. 

_ “Mr. Crepsley!”  _ Darren had caught up to the other just in time, grabbing his arm, stopping the man in his tracks. 

Larten whirled around, wondering just what the hell Darren was thinking.  _ He wasn’t supposed to be here right now.  _ He thought the other would’ve been fine left alone, and yet he couldn’t even manage to stay in the car.  _ Great. Just great. _ Larten opened his mouth to scold the boy,

_ “Darren? What in the hell are you doing out here, I told you t-” _

_ He didn’t get the chance to finish before  _ **_it_ ** _ happened.  _

__ **_Boom._ **

_ The sound of breaking glass and the rush of flames filled the night air.  _

_ All Darren could hear was the ringing in his ears.  _

* * *

  
  


Darren had closed his eyes tight, wondering if the blast had swallowed the two of them. When he opened his eyes, he was on the ground, having been pushed back both by the force of the blast and from Larten trying to shield him from whatever debris had come from the burning building before them. His ears were ringing, and the only reason he knew Larten was speaking at all was because he could see the other’s lips moving. 

**_“What?”_** Darren was basically yelling, unable to tell how loud his voice was. 

“ _ I asked you if you were hurt,”  _ Larten replied, in a voice equally as loud, as he pulled the other to his feet, looking the other over for any injuries,  _ “How did you-”  _

_ “Evra!” _ Darren exclaimed, remembering what the bartender had told him only minutes before, “ _ We have to go **now!”** _

Larten allowed Darren to pull him along, deciding to let him explain in the car. He was still trying to register what just happened anyways. If Darren hadn’t shown up when he did… Larten knew he wouldn’t be here now. Somehow, Darren had managed to save his life tonight. Getting in the car, he took a much needed breath.  _ He had nearly died, and yet Darren seemed far more shook up than he did.  _

“A-Are you okay?” Darren asked, his voice shaking as he started driving.    
“I am fine, thanks to you,” Larten replied, “Had you not shown up they would likely be scraping my remains off of the pavement." 

Darren's hands were still shaking, his mind still trying to process everything that had just happened. Thank god Evra had called when he did, otherwise… Darren didn't want to think about it. 

"Now, would you care to tell me how you knew that was a trap?"

"I didn't," Darren answered, "Evra calles a-and- and he told me Murlough wasn't here… because he's there and s-so is-" 

_ "Wester."  _ Larten finished, realizing what a disaster that would be. "Call Evra back and tell him to tell Murlough he has a client waiting for him out back, and to  **_stall Wester until we get there._ "**

Darren nodded, pulling out his phone, still doing his best to pay attention to the road.  _ Why couldn't things just go according to plan for once?  _

* * *

Evra had agreed to do as Darren asked, though he informed the other he most certainly owed him for this.  _ And Darren could've sworn he heard the other mumble something about not getting paid enough for this. _ Darren made a mental note to get Evra something for all the trouble when this was all over with,  _ assuming he survived.  _

_ Unfortunately Wester had refused to be stalled, and was now in the middle of a showdown.  _

_ "So, this is who I was waitin on?"  _

_ "No, but I think this client of yours is goin' to have to reschedule."  _ Wester spat, glaring at the other. 

_ "I really wasn't planning on getting my hands dirty tonight, but for you… I can make an exception."  _ Murlough smirked, managing to dodge the drunken swing Wester had thrown his way. 

Murlough stepped back, a laugh escaping him. Wester growled, throwing another punch the other's way, wiping the smirk off his face this time. Murlough's attempt at returning the favor missed, lucky for Wester, who now wore a smirk of his own. 

_ "Anything I should tell 'em once they find the body?"  _ Wester taunted, growing overconfident now. 

" _ No, but you can say hello to your brother when I send you to join him."  _ Murlough replied with a malicious grin. 

Wester's eyes widened with realization.  _ Larten was supposed to be after him. And Murlough was here…  _ Wester shook his head, though he assumed the worst. He barely managed to hold back tears at the though of losing anymore of his family to  _ this bastard. _ In a moment of rage, Wester recklessly tried hit the other the again, his goal being to pin him against the wall of the alley to finish this. 

It backfired. Wester cursed as the other grabbed his wrist, his other hand grabbing him by the throat, slamming him into the wall.  _ This was it. God, was this really how he was going to go out? _ Wester struggled, desperately trying to free himself from the other's grasp to no avail. Murlough drew a knife, a sick smile on his face. 

_ "Anything I should tell them when they fi-"  _ Murlough's taunt was interrupted. 

Wester felt himself drop to the ground, coughing as he did so.  _ Looks like he wasn't dying tonight after all.  _ He looked up to see who had rescued him,

_ "Larten!"  _ He gasped, relief washing over him. 

"Thought you could use some help." Larten replied, having pulled Murlough off the other, now locked in a battle of his own. 

Darren rushed to Wester's side, not sure what to do now that Larten was occupied. He didn't exactly think he'd be all that useful when it came to fighting this guy off.  _ 'I was just supposed to be the driver…' _

"Are you okay sir?" Darren asked, nervously eyeing the outgoing fight. 

"Just dandy," Wester replied, rubbing one of his many bruises, "What the hell happened?"

"Well when we got there-" Darren stopped, eyes widening at the fight before them. 

At first it had seemed like the fight had been going in Larten's favor, but now Darren wasn't so sure. Murlough had landed a few good hits on the man, and now it seemed like Larten might be in trouble. Darren heard the thud as Murlough slammed the man into the wall. Larten was now trapped just like Wester had been only moments before. Darren realized he had to do something as he watched Murlough search for his knife, and in a moment of impulse and fear, he grabbed the gun Larten had given him. 

_ Bang.  _

Darren had hardly thought about the shot before he'd taken it, breathing hard. He blinked, realizing it had worked, and that Murlough's shoulder was now bleeding profusely. His hand shook, dropping the gun, realizing what he'd done. Larten was trying to recover as Murlough whirled around to glare at Darren, a crazed look in his eye. 

It didn't take Darren long to realize that he shouldn't have dropped the gun when Murlough pulled out one of his own. His eyes went wide like a deer caught in the headlights, frozen in place as he realized the other was aiming straight for him. 

"Larten!" Wester kicked the knife that Murlough had dropped over to the other, realizing what was about to happen. 

Larten grabbed it, springing into action in an instant. He drove the knife straight into Murlough's neck, causing the other to drop the gun, but not before it fired, just narrowly missing Darren. Darren stared onward, horrified, barely able to believe what he just saw as Murlough fell to the ground. 

"You okay kid?" Wester asked, looking the other for over for any injuries. 

"J-Just… dandy…" Darren barely managed to force the words out, unable to tear his eyes away from the dying man. 

Larten sighed, taking the knife, "So much for handling things quietly… this is going to be one hell of a headache to deal with…" 

Darren couldn't find anything to say, hell… he couldn't even think right now.  _ He watched a man die tonight. He helped kill a man tonight.  _ He couldn't begin to process what had just happened here. 

"Hey… kid?' Wester waved a hand in front of his face, which Larten smacked away. 

"Leave him be Wester, he has been through a lot tonight." Larten said, "He is not used to this kind of thing. Darren, perhaps we should go inside, get you a drink or-" 

They were interrupted by the sound of the back door of the bar opening. And Darren heard a voice.  _ An all too familiar voice. One that sounded like it had smoked one too many cigarettes in it's time.   
_

_ "Hey, Murlough, you been gone awhile, ya didn't go and cr- Darren?" _

* * *

  
  


Darren stared at the other, still shocked. He was even more shocked when he realized who stood before him. His best friend, his brother-in-law.

_ Steve.  _

_ "You."  _ Larten glared at him, realizing that tonight had just gotten a whole lot worse. 

_ "What, not happy to see me?"  _ Steve spat back. 

Oh, there was no way that this could end well. _Why did Steve know the dead guy on the ground? Why was he even here? What the hell was going on?_ Darren's mind flooded with questions, not having a single answer for any of them.   


"Shoulda known you'd run straight to the Cervellis the minute we turned you down-" Wester started.  


"S-Steve, what are you doing here?" Darren stared at his friend in shock.   


" _ You know h-"  _ Wester didn't get a chance to finish the question before Steve answered. 

"I could ask  _ you _ the same question," Steve replied with a glare, "So, tell me, you the reason I'm not runnin' the show with these two right now?" 

"Wh-What? N-No! Steve, that's not- This isn't-" Darren frantically started to try and stutter out an explanation. 

"You got five seconds to explain why you're standin' next to the body of a… good friend of mine before I start blastin'." Steve said, his tone cold. _"Five."_

"Wait, Steve, I c-can-"

"Four."

"A-Annie told me you were-"

"Three."

"Steve,  _ please, you have to l-" _

_ "Two." _

_ " _ Come on man, we were-" 

**_"One!"_ ** It wasn't Steve who yelled out the final number, but Wester, who fired the first shot Steve's way. Steve returned fire, taking cover behind a garbage can. 

Larten swore, pulling Darren behind a dumpster with him, returning fire. He wasn't surprised when more people seemed to come out of nowhere. _Of course they had back up._ The Cervellis always had a way of being one step ahead of them. He had a feeling they had set up this plan in the event he hadn't gotten blown to smithereens earlier. Outnumbered and running low on ammo, he knew that staying to fight wasn't an option. He looked to Wester in a way of silent communication, and the man nodded, seeming to understand. Larten looked over to Darren, who was shaken to the core over all that had happened to tonight. 

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonn-" Darren was muttering frantically, when Larten spoke. 

_ "Darren. Look at me. We are  _ **_not_ ** _ going to die. I am going to get you out of here. Now, I need you to take a breath and stop panicking long enough to  _ **_listen_ ** _ to me. **Can you do that?"** _

Darren gulped, taking a breath, and nodded. " _ Y-Yeah…" _

" _ Good. Now, **we are going to have to run for it**. On my signal, run to the car, and **do not** stop until you get there, and I will drive. Understood?"  _

Darren barely managed a nod, and watched as Larten fired a few more times, until he heard the click of a gun that was our of ammo.  _ Oh no. _ _God, how in the hell were they going to get out of here?_ Darren did his best not to fall into yet another panic, when he heard Larten's signal. 

**_"Now!"_ ** ****

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, ending on a cliffhanger... God, y'all are gonna hate me. Or kill me. Just remember I can't tell y'all what happens next if I'm dead. Also, I finished writing this in a bubblebath. Clearly I'm going places in life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the next chapter before Mer kills me lmao

**_“Now!”_ **

The minute the words left Larten’s mouth, Darren took off. He didn’t dare look behind him, bullets whizzing past. He only hoped the other two men were still nearby, ducking for cover wherever he could. Silently cursing, he ducked behind a sign for cover, breathing hard, trying to figure where to go next. His eyes scanned the streets for either Wester or Larten frantically, knowing he didn’t have much time to find them before he’d have to take off again. Luckily, he locked eyes with Larten, who was about to cut through an alleyway across the street. Larten stopped, pressing himself against the wall, waving the other over.

Darren ran towards him, eyes searching for Wester as he did so. He didn’t exactly want to leave anyone behind in the chaos, but he was beginning to realize they might not have much of a choice. Luckily, Wester seemed to appear out of nowhere, joining the two in the alley. 

“What’s the plan?” Wester asked, nervously glancing behind them, trying to make sure no one was about to sneak up on them. 

“Good question,” Larten replied, which only added to Darren’s panic, “I am afraid I am fresh out of ideas.” 

“Well that’s just  _ great, _ ” Wester replied, looking to Darren, “You got anything kid?” 

Darren’s only response was silence, his eyes wide. If Larten didn’t know how to get out of this, they were  _ fucked.  _ ‘ _ I am… going to die. I’m going to get shot and I am going to die and I didn’t even tell Evra what flowers to get for the funeral-’ _

Darren’s panicked internal monologue was interrupted by Wester, “Well,  _ I’ll take that as a no.”  _

Their attackers were starting to close in, and Wester knew there wasn’t much time. He’d have to think fast if he wanted to get out of this one. He looked to Larten, barely even thinking his plan through before he spoke, “Look, one of us has gotta get to the car, and then he can swing back and grab the others. You keep an eye on the kid, I’ll try and get there. Just keep headed up the street, and I’ll find you. Good luck.” 

“ _ Wester,” _ Larten started, but the other had already taken off, “ **_Wester!-_ ** _ Damn you, you reckless- Oh, come on Darren!”  _

Larten pulled Darren along, shaking his head.  _ Leave it to Wester to run off before he could think things through. _ Darren soon snapped out of his shock at the sound of gunfire, finally managing to get out of his own head for the time being. The pair kept going, trying to keep the enemy far behind them, but it seemed as though they were quickly closing in. 

Darren looked around frantically as they came to another intersection, realizing that this was a bad spot. No matter which way they went, their attackers would likely be waiting for them at the other end. It seemed Larten had realized this as well, trying to decide which route to take. 

‘ _ Steve was back there. And now he’s trying to kill me. My brother-in-law is out for blood.  _ **_My blood._ ** _ How am I gonna explain this to Annie? How is  _ **_he_ ** _ gonna explain this to Annie?  _ **_Am I even going to live long enough to explain this to her-’_ **

Darren jumped, hearing gunfire in the distance. It was too far back to be aimed at them, and both he and Larten looked at each other, knowing what had likely happened. 

“ _ Do… Do you think Wester-” _ Darren started only for Larten to cut him off.    
_ “We will have to worry about that later,” _ He said, though Darren could see a twinge of sadness in the man’s eyes, “ _ Right now, we have to focus on getting back to the car alive.” _

Darren only nodded, letting Larten lead the way. They went straight ahead, though Darren wasn’t sure they’d made the right choice there. At this point, he was just praying to any god that might hear that he would get home in one piece. _‘Evra, I am so going to haunt you. I am going to haunt for the rest of your life. I swear-’_   
  
Larten pulled Darren behind a car just a bullet whizzed past. Darren’s eyes went wide, realizing that he’d nearly met his end, and would have if Larten hadn’t been there to save him. He turned to thank the other, but before he could, he heard the sound of glass breaking. 

Broken glass rained down on them from the car’s window. It seemed their pursuers had caught up with them, and Darren was starting to think that this really was going to be the end of him. 

“ _ Do not thank me yet…”  _ Larten said, glancing up at the window nervously. 

Darren gulped, searching for somewhere to go, realizing they were cornered on all sides, “ _ W-What are you gonna do- Are we gonna-  _ **_Oh my god, we’re gonna die,_ ** _ this is it, we’re-”  _

“ ** _Darren. Look at me, we are not going to die.”_** Larten said firmly, though Darren could’ve sworn that he heard the other mutter, “ _Probably.”_

Darren could hardly think over the sound of the gunfire, terror gripping him once again. He closed his eyes for a minute, taking a breath, trying to calm down long enough to just  _ think. ‘What’s the point, even if I think of something, there’s no way we’re getting out of here, I am going to die because all of the sudden my best friend wants me dead-’  _

__ “Darren?” Larten managed to grab the other’s attention, “Do you still have that gun?” 

“Huh?” Darren blinked, snapping back into focus, “Oh, yeah. Why? I don’t think we can shoot all those guys with-” 

_ “Just trust me.” _ Larten said, taking it from him. 

Darren opened his mouth to ask questions, but Larten had already sprung into action before he could. He ran, leaving Darren by himself behind the car, and turning their attacker’s attention away from Darren’s hiding place. Darren only watched, wondering just what the other was planning, fear taking over yet again now that he was alone behind the car. 

Larten’s target had been a nearby liquor store, he took aim, shooting out the window. Ignoring the alarm, he reached inside, grabbing a bottle. Taking cover behind a nearby car, he took a knife from his pocket, cutting away a strip of fabric from his shirt, stuffing it in the bottle. He took out a lighter, and just as the car window above him shattered, he lit the fabric, throwing the bottle in the direction of his attackers. 

Darren watched as the bottle hit a car, and a spread of flames engulfed the other side of the street. Seeing his chance, he scurried over to Larten, eyes wide. Maybe he wasn’t going to die tonight after all. 

_ “I can’t believe you- How did- What now?”  _ Darren realized he could express his awe at the other’s quick thinking later, right now they needed to get out of there. 

_ “Good question. _ I did not think that this would work, I did not exactly plan this far ahead.” Larten admitted, trying to determine their next move.

Darren began searching for a direction to make their exit, but as if on cue they heard the sound of a horn honking and the screeching of tires. A familiar car stopped beside them, the window rolling down. 

“ _ Need a ride boys?” _

Larten’s eyes lit up, realizing who was behind the wheel. Wester, by some miracle, had made it to the car, and had turned up just in time for the rescue. Darren opened the door to the back seat, scrambling to get inside, Larten doing the same. He had hardly had time to close the door before Wester sped off. 

“ _ I cannot believe you managed to- Is your leg bleeding?”  _ Larten’s eyes moved to the bloodstain forming on the other’s pant leg. 

“ _ Yeah… Hurts like a bitch, but I’ll live.”  _ Wester replied.  


Larten shook his head, turning back to check on Darren, who looked more than shaken up now, “Are you alright?” 

Darren had been staring at the ground, not even really processing everything that had just happened to them. “.... _ Did… did we live?” _

* * *

“You know, I recall saying that  _ I  _ was going to drive.” Larten said, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah, well, plans changed,” Wester smirked,  _ “What would you two do without me there to save the day?”  _

Larten only rolled his eyes, “Just pay attention to the road, Wester. You are still in my car, and if this thing has any damages when we get out, you  _ will _ be the one paying for them.” 

“I swear, I hit one tree and you  _ never _ let it go-”

“I believe you forgot the-  _ What is it now? Seven car chases?”  _

Darren had been silent for awhile, finally starting to process everything now that they weren't under a hailstorm of bullets. He had barely even registered half of what the men in the front seat had been talking about the whole ride. Wester was taking the backroads, trying to make sure no one was following them before he took anyone home. The fact that the two of them could just carry on and banter with each other like nothing happened astounded Darren.

“Are you sure your leg is alright?” Larten asked, “I hardly think the one of us who got shot in the leg should be the one behind the wheel-”    
“Larten, I’ll be  _ fine.” _ Wester insisted, rolling his eyes, “I’ll just call up Seba when I get home, he’ll send someone to look at it, you worry more than he does I swear…”    
“You are going to give that poor man a heart attack one day.” 

“Oh,  _ and you haven’t already?” _ Wester countered with a smirk, “Besides, _ I _ don’t have to explain why my hand’s bleeding when I get home.”

Larten rolled his eyes, listening to Wester swear under his breath from the pain in his leg. He glanced down at his hand, having cut on some of the broken glass from the window he’d shot out. It wasn’t that bad, he could take care of it at home. He looked back at Darren, concerned with how quiet the other was being. Darren finally tuned back into the conversation as Wester spoke. 

“And I sure as hell didn’t expect to see-  _ Wait, _ ” Wester turned to look at Darren, “Hey kid… That guy from back there, Steve or whatever his name was-  _ You know him?” _

"Y-Yeah…" Darren replied, staring at the floor. “He’s my… He  _ was  _ my best friend.”

" _ Your what?” _ Larten said, seeming surprised. Darren didn’t exactly seem like the type to hang around someone like Steve. 

“He’s also…  _ my brother-in-law…” _ Darren muttered, nerves still shot from tonight’s experience. 

" _ That  _ is your brother-in-law?" Larten asked, realizing that Darren was most definitely still in danger. 

“ _ Talk about family drama… _ ” Wester muttered, earning a look from Larten. 

Darren only nodded in response. Larten sighed, knowing that that probably meant the other probably knew where Darren lived, and after tonight, he wasn't about to drop Darren in another…  _ situation _ . Realizing there really was no other option, he decided to do the only thing he could. 

"I assume he has your address, and I do not exactly feel right dropping you off home if it means he will be waiting for you," Larten said, as Wester turned back on the main road. "So you are welcome to stay with me for a few days, until things calm down at least. Wester, that offer extends to you as well of course." 

"I ain't worried about it," Wester replied, "Besides, I think you'll be in enough hot water bringin' just  _ one _ unexpected guest, and _ I _ don't feel like bein' the reason  _ you're _ sleeping on the couch this time." 

Larten rolled his eyes as Wester parked the car in front of his home. "Whatever. Do you want his knife?” Larten pulled Murlough’s knife out from his pocket, “He has no use for it now, and I am sure you consider it some sort of… trophy or something like that." 

"You know me too well," Wester said, taking the now late Murlough's knife. 

“Do you need any help dragging yourself inside?” Larten asked, his eyes moving to look at bloodstain once more.

“I think I’ll manage,” Wester answered, before adding with a grin, "Try not to get yourself killed on the way home you old bat."

"Get out of my car, Wester." Larten said dryly, rolling his eyes as he got out of the car to take over driving.

Darren hadn't responded to the offer, still staring at the floor. What had he gotten himself into?  _ He just wanted to help his sister, and now Steve wanted him dead… How was he supposed to explain that to Annie? How was he supposed to explain to Steve that he was only trying to help? Was he really past being able to be reasoned with?  _

"So, to my place then?" Larten asked, breaking Darren out of his thoughts. 

"Are you sure it won't be any trouble?"

"It is no trouble, really."

"But Wester said-"

"Wester  _ says _ a lot of things," Larten said, starting to drive away, "Really Darren, I do not mind. Besides, I would feel better knowing you were somewhere safe."

".... O-Okay… I guess we're going to your place then."

* * *

  
  


It didn't take long to arrive at Larten's house. Darren had been quiet for most of the drive, his mind still reeling. Now the pair stood outside the door, Darren silently recounting the events that had to lead to this. 

"Try to be quiet, I do not want to wake anyone." Larten said as he unlocked the door. 

"Who else is here?' Darren asked, though he did his best to keep his voice down. 

He followed Larten inside, the house dark. Before Larten even had a chance to answer, or turn on the light, someone else did. Darren nearly jumped out of skin when the lights turned on, and Larten seemed to have a similar reaction. They both turned, only to find a woman standing next to the light switch, arms crossed, glaring at Larten. 

_ “Nice to see you finally came home.” _ She said, glaring at Larten.    
“Oh-  _ I thought you were- I did not think you would still be-,” _ Larten looked like a deer caught in the headlights, “... I told you not to wait up for me…” 

If Darren hadn’t been still recovering from the earlier events of tonight, he might’ve laughed. Larten could keep his head with almost no problem in a shootout, but here he seemed almost as frantic as Darren had earlier. The woman looked at Darren, seeming slightly confused, but her gaze quickly returned to Larten. 

“ _ Not to wait up for you? Larten, do you have any idea what time it is?”  _

“I am sorry dear, things got a bit…  _ chaotic…” _

“Chaotic-  _ Are you bleeding?”  _ Her annoyance was quickly replaced with concern, “ _ What happened- Sit down I will go get some bandages.”  _

“Alicia, I am fine, really-” Larten didn’t have a chance to finish. 

**“** **_Sit._ ** _ ” _ She insisted, and Larten obeyed, sitting down on the couch. 

She hurried off, and Darren watched her leave, confused. Larten was busy getting a better look at the cut on his hand, trying to judge how bad it really was. Darren awkwardly took a seat in a chair next to the couch, unsure of what to do. 

“Who was that?” Darren asked, staring off in the direction she’d gone. 

“... That was my wife, Alicia.” Larten replied. Usually he wouldn’t have introduced anyone from the business side of his life to her, but Darren had been a rare exception. 

_ “You’re married?” _ Darren hadn’t exactly meant to say that out loud, but the words left his mouth before he even realized what he was about to say. 

“ _ Yes. _ Why is that so surprisin-” Larten stopped, deciding it was better not to ask things he didn’t want the answer to. “Actually…  **_Do not_ ** _ answer that.”  _

Alicia quickly returned, sitting next to Larten over the couch. It was kind of strange, watching someone else fuss over Larten, but Darren just sat by and watched, unsure of what he should say. Should he even say anything? He felt rude, having shown up unannounced like this, and now he didn’t even know what to say. 

“So, are you going to introduce me to your friend here?” Alicia asked, wiping away some of the blood from Larten’s hand.    
_ “Right…”  _ Larten hissed in pain as she cleaned the cut, before continuing, “This is Darren, he is… a  _ friend from work _ . I hate to spring this on you by surprise, but I told him he could stay here for a few days.” 

“.... I-I can go if it’s going to be a problem-” Darren started, before Alicia stopped him. 

_ “No, no it’s fine. _ I’m sure that this is because of some mess  _ my husband _ got you into,” Alicia said, giving Larten a slight glare, “I just wish you would’ve called or something, I would've had time to clean the house up.”    
“The house is  _ fine,  _ dear,” Larten said, shaking his head, “I am sorry I did not call, things just went off of the rails, I did not mean to worry you. I thought you would be asleep by now.” 

“You should know by now that I stay up to make sure  _ you _ come home,” Alicia said, bandaging the cut,  _ “I wouldn’t worry so much if you just told me what was going on.”  _

Larten looked away, knowing that it was better that she worried about the unknown. It was better to leave Alicia in the dark about these matters, for her own safety, but he felt guilty each time he did. Darren looked around awkwardly, his eyes settling on an old photo of what must’ve been Alicia and Larten’s wedding, he spotted Wester and Gavner in the picture, as well as two other men he didn’t recognize. He was just listening to the two of them talk, almost feeling like some kind of third wheel. Alicia sighed, and then turned to Darren. 

“Come on Darren, I’ll show you to the guest room.” She said, getting up, leaving Larten on the couch. 

Darren followed her, walking down the hall to the guest room. She flipped on the light, revealing a rather nice room, with a bed that looked pretty comfortable. He smiled at her, trying his best to seem polite.  _ Which was rather difficult when he’d been turned up unannounced at some ungodly hour of the night.  _

“Th-Thanks… Sorry for just kinda…  _ showing up-”  _

“Darren, it’s fine,  _ really,” _ She assured him, “I know it was all Larten’s idea.” 

“I mean, I didn’t  _ have  _ to agree to-” 

“He wouldn’t have brought you here without a reason. I don’t know much about what he gets up to, but I do know that much.  _ It’s alright, really _ . Besides… You look  _ exhausted, _ I couldn’t send you away like this.” 

Darren hadn’t even thought about how tired he must’ve looked. He didn’t usually stay up this late for one thing, and he’d spent nearly the whole night running. 

“Gavner left some of his clothes here, I know Larten said it’d be a few days, they might be a little big but it’s something to change into.” Alicia told him.

Darren nodded, “Thanks… I really appreciate it.” 

“At least you’re more polite than some of his other guests.” She mumbled with a chuckle. “You should get some rest, good night Darren.” 

“Good night…” He said, watching her leave. Darren found a mirror, getting a look at the state he was in. He looked disheveled, and Alicia had certainly been right, he looked  _ exhausted. _ He searched through Gavner’s clothes, finding something to sleep in. 

Larten came in after he had changed, “I figured I should see how you are holding up.” 

Darren nearly jumped ten feet, the other having scared him, “Oh… I… I’m okay… I think…” 

“You have been quiet since the car ride.” 

“I mean…” Darren’s voice dropped, like the reality of it all was finally hitting him, “ _ We almost died.” _

“That is true. I imagine there must be a lot going through your head now.” 

“I-... We **_killed_** someone- **_I_** _shot someone-_ ” Darren’s eyes went wide, sitting down on the bed, staring at the floor. 

Larten sat down next to him, “In all fairness, _I_ was the one who killed him. And had you not shot him, none of us would have left that alley.” 

Larten may have been right, but it still didn’t sit right with Darren. This whole night had been nothing but pure insanity, and Darren wasn’t even sure how to feel anymore.  _ ‘I’m never listening to one of Evra’s ideas ever again.’  _ He felt Larten place a hand on his shoulder, and looked up at the man.

“I am sure this is a lot to take in, but...  _ you did well tonight.”  _

“You basically had to drag me along back there-” 

“Maybe so, but you are not used to these situations the way Wester and I are. It would be unreasonable to expect you  _ not _ to panic. Besides, you saved my life tonight long before we reached that point.” Larten said, “Had you not caught up with me when you did, I would be in pieces right now.” 

“I mean…” Darren didn’t look up from the floor as he spoke, “I only showed up because Evra called, if he hadn’t-”

“Regardless, you  _ still are _ the reason I made it home tonight.  _ I owe you for that.”  _

“... I think we’re even,” Darren replied with a slight smile, “You saved me back in the alley, remember?” 

“I guess we will call it even then.” Larten smiled.  


There was a brief silence, Darren still reflecting on the events of the night. However, it wasn’t long before Larten broke the silence. 

“I would not dwell on it for too long,” He advised, “There is no reason to replay it over and over to try and figure out what could have been different. You  _ will never _ get any sleep if you do that.” 

Darren only nodded in response, trying to heed the other’s advice. He _ was _ right. Besides, he could save trying to figure out what Steve’s deal was for tomorrow.  _ After  _ he’d gotten some rest. 

“I meant it when I said you did well tonight,” Larten told him, “You were able to think fast enough in the alley to turn the odds in our favor. That is a valuable trait. And you  _ are _ a decent shot for someone with little experience, but do not let that go to your head.” 

Darren looked up at Larten with a slight smile, awkwardly accepting the compliment, “Thanks…” 

“Like I said, _ do not let it go to your head,” _ Larten said with a chuckle, gently nudging the other, “Now, I had best get to bed before Alicia puts me on the couch for the night.” 

_ “You mean she didn’t put you out there already?” _ Darren joked as Larten got up. 

“ _ Go to bed, Darren.”  _ Larten shook his head, though he smiled as he did so, “Good night.” 

_“Good night, Mr. Crepsley.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how difficult this was to write and I'm still not happy with it, but we're moving on now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god I finally finished this chapter, it has been... a ride trying to get it done. Let's just say I scrapped the first version of it and restarted it entirely, which is probably why it took so long. It's kind of a slower one, but that's because the drama I've been looking forward too for so long is about to hit finally.

Darren had hardly expected to wake up to  _ several _ missed calls that morning, but he really shouldn’t have been surprised. He’d been exhausted, and must have slept through every single one. He only hoped that his phone going off hadn’t disturbed anyone in the night. He checked it, rubbing his eyes, still processing just what the hell he’d been through the night before. 

_ At least ten of the calls were from Steve.  _

_ Steve. _ His ( _ probably now former,) _ best friend. His brother-in-law.  _ The man who’d nearly shot him dead last night. _ He wasn’t sure just what the hell Steve had been thinking, but he had a feeling that there was no way it was going to end well for him. What was he going to tell his sister?  _ Hell, what was Steve going to tell his sister? _

He shook his head, sitting up now, deciding it was far too early to deal with all that. Darren decided it was probably best to block Steve’s number for now. Last thing he needed was ten million angry calls every night, or who knew what else. He then noticed Steve hadn’t been the only to call him last night, Evra’s name appearing in the list of missed calls. Remembering he’d told the other he’d call when things were done, he quickly dialed the other’s number. 

“Hello?”

“ _ Darren?” _ Evra's voice was filled with relief, “ _ Holy shit- What the hell happened last night? Are you okay? I-”  _

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m okay,” Darren started, though he wasn’t sure if that was  _ entirely _ true, considering what last night did to his mental state, “I’m good. Sorry, things got so crazy and-”

“ _ Yeah, apparently.  _ I’m glad you’re okay man, but like… would you  _ please _ explain the body in the alley last night or the-” 

“Look, I’ll give you the full story later but things kind of…  _ went wrong. _ ” Darren said, not sure how to explain that whole story, or how much he even  _ should  _ explain, wondering if the less Evra knew, the better, “And uh… I don’t think Steve and I are… friends anymore.” 

“Yeah, you think?” Evra replied, “Just… be careful out there man. I don’t wanna have to explain to the kids why you’re not going to be showing up to their birthdays anymore.” 

“I will. Thanks for… checking on me, I guess,” Darren smiled, “I’ll see you soon man.” 

“See you around.” 

Darren didn’t have much time to gather anymore of his thoughts before there was a knock at the door, followed by a woman’s voice, “Darren, are you awake?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m up.” He replied, moving to open the door now. 

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Alicia asked, “I just came to tell you breakfast is ready, and you made you a plate, you might want to grab it before Wester or Gavner claim it as their own.” 

“Thanks, I’ll be out in a sec- Wester’s here? I thought after last night-” 

“Larten’s already hounding him about getting some rest. I swear, that man sits at my table more often than my husband does.” Alicia chuckled, shaking her head, turning to walk down the hall. “But you better hurry, I don’t know how much longer those two are going to wait.” 

Darren got changed, borrowing some of Gavner’s clothes. They were a bit big on him, but it was better than wearing the same clothes he’d spent all night running in. He joined the others at the table, met with the smell of breakfast, and the sight of Wester and Gavner. Darren took a seat next to Wester, listening to the others talk. 

“I told him they should’ve just sent me, but did he listen, _no, “bad idea” he says, I’ll “take it too far” he says-”_ Wester was already on another rant, which Darren could only assume was about Kurda. 

“Wester, I’m sorry man, but it’s way,  _ way, _ too early for one your rants, at least wait until I’ve had my coffee,” Gavner replied, rolling his eyes with a smile before turning to Darren, “Hey kid. Glad to see you’re okay, heard you guys ran into some trouble last night.” 

“Yeah.  _ Trouble.”  _ Darren replied, finding that to be the understatement of the year. “Where’s Mr.-” 

“Larten is a bit  _ busy  _ at the moment,” Alicia huffed, taking a seat next to Darren, “Whoever called this morning is  _ not happy, _ and of course he won’t tell me a word of what's going on.” 

Darren couldn’t help feeling bad for Alicia, but he was starting to think it was better she didn’t know what had happened last night. Honestly, he wished that  _ he  _ didn’t know what happened last night. If she found out, she might just have a heart attack. Hell, Darren had a feeling _he_ might have one before the end of this, and he was beginning to wonder how Larten  _ hadn’t. _ He took a bite of his breakfast, realizing just how hungry he was, and Alicia sure knew how to make a good meal. 

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” Gavner said, taking a sip of his coffee, “I’m sure Larten’s got it handled.” 

“That’s easy for you to say,  _ you _ know what’s going on,” She sighed, “But you’re probably right, he’ll be fine…” 

“I usually am.” Gavner smiled, before glancing over at the empty seat, “But he better get to this table before I decide I’m still hungry.” 

“Hey, if anyone’s stealing his plate, I think it should be me, I’ve gotta keep my strength up now that my le-” 

“Really now Wester, playing the injury card?” Darren looked up to see Larten standing in the doorway, “And should you not be resting?  _ At home?”  _

__ “Hey, if you’re not going to be here to enjoy your wife’s cooking, someone has to.” Wester smirked, “Now, you gonna tell us what the hold up was? 

Larten rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to his wife before answering, “Kurda wants to see us.  _ And soon.” _

__ “Someone’s in trouble.” Gavner chimed in, earning himself a short glare from Larten. 

“Running off on me again I see.” Alicia said, finally starting to eat her own food. 

“Alicia…” Larten started, already feeling a pang of guilt knowing he’d likely be gone all day once again. 

“Relax, I’m kidding,” She smiled, “Just… try not to stay out all night tonight?” 

“I will try my best.” He replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek before starting on his own meal. Kurda could wait until he’d eaten something, especially after all of the insanity he’d been through the night before. 

Darren was quiet for most of the meal, listening as Larten and Wester bantered with each other, Gavner chiming in every now and again. It was almost like they hadn’t nearly died the night the night before. It was… almost normal. _Almost._

“How are you doing? I know you were quite shaken up after-...  _ all of that. _ ” Larten asked, turning to Darren, trying to keep the question as vague as he could with his wife right there. 

“Huh? Oh, I’m… fine. I think. At least, I will be.” ‘ _ I think’ _ He added mentally, knowing that he still had Steve to worry about. Hopefully by the time he went back home the other would have calmed down enough to talk about things, though something inside of Darren doubted that he could salvage their friendship after this. 

“Good. Unfortunately, you are going to have to tag along yet again, and I do not think either of our mental states are going to recover from having to hear Kurda and Wester go at it for the second day in a row.”

_ “Hey!” _

* * *

Darren didn’t think he had ever dreaded meeting up with something more than he did right now. He knew that Gavner probably hadn’t been kidding when he’d said they were in trouble, not to mention he wasn’t exactly looking forward to the inevitable yelling match between Wester and Kurda. He entered  _ The Cirque, _ which was currently empty, and something about the emptiness of the place only worsened Darren’s anxiety. 

Darren sat between Wester and Larten, in the same room they’d met up in the day before, only now they were faced with a Kurda who looked more angry than Darren thought the man was even capable of getting. He was once again beginning to wonder just how he’d managed to end up here, of all places. ' _ All this. Just because I listened to Evra.'  _ His internal monologue of cursing the bartender for his bad advice was interrupted, as Kurda finally broke the long silence. 

“Where do I even begin?” He huffed, rubbing his temples, clearly exasperated. 

“Where to begin indeed…” Larten replied, staring at the man, still not exactly pleased about the incorrect information he’d received. 

“I thought I asked you to handle this  _ quietly, _ ” He got up, beginning to pace back and forth,  **“** **_Quietly._ ** _ How hard was it to handle things **quietly-** _ I could expect such a slip up from Darren-  _ Hell, I expect it from Wester, but Larten… _ I thought you knew-” 

_ “Hey!” _ Both Wester and Darren cried out, Darren believing he was _ at least _ a bit more capable than the other was giving him credit for, but it was only Wester continued, “ _ Oh, that’s really easy for you to say Smahlt, maybe if you-”  _

“ _ Maybe if you’d **l** _ **_isten to me for once_ ** _ we wouldn’t have this problem!”  _ Kurda snapped, his tolerance for Wester wearing thin, “ _ A body behind The Cirque, setting fire to nearly a  _ **_whole street,_ ** _ getting involved in business  _ **_you_ ** _ were explicitly told to  _ **_stay out of it, and you have the nerve-”_ **

**_“Larten nearly got blown to bits last night, and you’ve got the nerve to sit here and lecture us while you sat back and-”_** Wester stopped, huffing as Kurda spoke. 

_ “What?” _ The words stopped Kurda in his tracks, turning to face the both of them.

__ “Go on Larten, tell him just what  _ the fu-”  _ Larten cut Wester off, already tired of listening to the both of them. 

“You know, you really should learn to _watch your temper,_ it will get us ** _both_** _killed_ one of these days,” Larten turned to Kurda, _“But I am afraid he is right. I do not know who your source of information was last night, but they were entirely_ ** _incorrect.”_**

Kurda swore under his breath as Darren chimed in, “Yeah… We went where you told us to go and the whole place kinda went…  _ boom.” _

“That is certainly one way to put it,” Larten said as Kurda stared at the two, ““Had Darren not stopped me from going in there, I would not be here at the moment. But the longer I listen to you and Wester, the more I am starting to wish he had not.”

“So, _ wanna keep going on about tha-”  _ Wester started, but didn’t get the chance to finish. 

“ _Wester,”_ Kurda snapped, before taking a breath and continuing, “.... I’m sorry, I don’t mean to snap at you, but between having to figure out how to clean all of… _this_ up, and… **_certain people,_** _my patience has been wearing thin.”_

“ _ Now what’s that supposed to-” _ Wester was glaring daggers at the man, but Larten was trying not to let yet another argument start. 

“I understand, I hardly  _ wanted _ things to get this far out of hand.” Larten sighed, “But it seems we have a lot more things to worry about now.” 

“Why do I feel like you’re about to tell me something I really don’t want to hear right now?” Kurda sighed, feeling a migraine coming on. 

“That is most likely because that is the case.  _ The Leopard is working with the Cervellis now.”  _

Kurda’s eyes widened, and Darren shifted uncomfortably. He knew that Larten could only be talking about Steve, and it was bizarre to hear his former best friend referred to as  _ The Leopard. _ It definitely sounded like the nickname Steve would’ve picked, but he had no idea just how deep Steve had gotten into this sort of thing. The more he thought about it, the more he was beginning to worry about both the safety of his sister and his nephew. After all, now that he’d been dragged into this, who knew if- 

_ “Great, just great…” _ Kurda muttered, interrupting Darren’s thoughts, “I-... We’ll figure it out, Arrow and Mika will be here in a few days and-” 

“A few days?” Wester stared at the other, “I  _ doubt _ we have much longer Kurda, they nearly offed Paris, Larten,  _ hell, The Leopard’s got it out for all three of us, the kid esp-”  _

_ “Well, what do you want me to do Wester?! Charge in there recklessly and g _ **_et every last one of us killed?!”_ **

“You  _ know  _ where this headed  _ Smahlt!” _ Wester stood, and Darren suddenly found himself even more nervous than before, “ _ Face it, that little truce you got is down the drain, and like it or not, we’re headed straight into- _ **_”_ **

**** _ “Wester, we are not-” _ Kurda huffed, trying to avoid talking in circles with the other, “ _ You can’t  _ **_actually_ ** _ think that’s a good idea.”  _

_ “And why not?” _ Wester countered, continuing to stare the other down, “ _ Either we attack now, while we still have the upperhand, or we just sit here and-” _ _   
_ _ “And  _ **_what_ ** _ upperhand do we have Wester?!”  _ Kurda was yelling now, tired of having the same conversation every time he and Wester spoke, “ _ You only want this for your own  _ **_selfish reasons and-”_ **

****

**_“Selfish?!”_ ** Wester snapped, slamming his hands down on the table, “ _ You got a lot  _ **_fucking nerve-”_ **

_ “ _ **_Yes Wester, selfish!”_ ** Kurda snapped back, Darren nervously watching as the tension just kept rising, “ _ Murlough is  _ **_dead,_ ** _ Wester, and you’re still out for blood like some kind of  _ **_maniac-”_ **

_ “Don’t you  _ **_fucking-_ ** _ You- Just because he’s dead doesn’t mean I’m finished-”  _

__ **_“Yes. You. Are. You are done, Wester,_ ** _ because I will be damned if I let you go down that road and drag the whole family down with you,  _ **_because even revenge wasn’t enough for you!”_ **

You could practically cut the tension in the room with a knife as Darren watched the two men stare each other down in silence. What felt like an eternity passed as he watched the two, and if looks could kill, Wester would’ve put Kurda six feet under. He glanced over at Larten, who seemed to be assessing the situation. The last thing either one of them had expected was what happened next. 

_ Wester tried to take a swing at Kurda.  _

Darren could hardly register the commotion.Between his anger and his still injured leg, the only thing stopping Wester from going over the table was Larten pulling him back. Thankfully, Kurda had seen what was coming, and stepped back before the other could even land the hit. 

“ _Wester,_ ** _what in the hell are you thinking-”_** Larten scolded him, turning to Kurda, _“Kurda, I am sorry about-”_

“ _ Don’t apologize for me, Larten.”  _ Wester snapped, not the least bit sorry. 

“It’s fine,” Kurda replied through gritted teether, “I shouldn’t have set him off, I know he’s never been great at  _ watching his temper.”  _

__ **_“Go to hell, Smahlt._ ** It’s like I told Larten,  _ whether you like it or not _ ,  _ war is coming, and when it does,  _ **_I’m not stopping until there’s not a single Cervelli left breathing.”_ **

“ _ Wester. Outside. Now.”  _ Larten snapped, knowing that this was quickly going south, shooting one last apologetic work Kurda’s way, pulling the other out of the room. 

Darren watched the pair walk out, unsure if he should follow, or if he should stay. He looked to Kurda, who was rubbing his temples, muttering something about a headache. He felt bad for the other, knowing Wester had nearly pounced him only moments earlier. Darren was starting to feel unsure about just how much he liked the man after seeing that. Sure, he was fine most of the time, but whenever Kurda was around it seemed like he was always ready to snap at the first opportunity.  _ Almost like someone else he knew.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “I’m…  _ sorry _ you had to see all of that Darren,” Kurda sighed, sitting back down, “How are you holding up after last night?” 

“I’m okay, I think… Still kind of… taking everything in, I guess.” Darren replied, his hand scratching at the back of his neck. 

Kurda nodded, “I can imagine, I… Didn’t mean for you to get thrown into all of this,  _ none _ of this was supposed to happen.” 

“I mean… It’s not your fault he wasn’t there,” Darren smiled awkwardly, trying to be reassuring, “And.. _no one died? Well- I mean... none of us did-...”_

_ “True... “ _ Kurda couldn’t help chuckling a bit. At least someone here was trying to look on the bright side. “You should probably catch up with them. Tell Larten I’ll call him sometime later this week, and to  _ keep Wester in line until then.  _ And be careful out there Darren, I have a feeling things are going to get… _ crazy _ in the next few days.” 

Darren nodded, getting up.  _ As if things hadn’t gotten crazy enough these past few days.  _ He wasn’t exactly looking forward to whatever would come next, especially now that Steve had been thrown into the mix. That was just a recipe for disaster. 

* * *

_ “What in the hell were you thinking?”  _ Larten glared at the other, having dragged him outside. 

“ _ I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true, if Smahlt could get off his **fucking** -”  _ Wester was pacing around angrily, fists clenched as he spoke. 

“Is he really  _ wrong, Wester?”  _ Larten said, watching the other pace, “You already  _ got your revenge, and that temper of yours-”  _

**_“My revenge isn’t over until every single one of them is dead, Larten.”_ **

Larten shook his head, “If you wish to go on a **_self destructive rampage_** then so be it, but _leave the rest of the family_ ** _out of it.”_**

**_“_** _**_Self-destructive_** \- Don’t tell me you’re with him on this-” _

“The **_only_** _thing_ I am _“with”,_ Wester, is _seeing you still breathing._ _But you got what you wanted,_ ** _do not go_** _pushing your luck any further._ _I do not want to have to be one to tell Seba that they found your body somewhere in a ditch.”_

_ “Larten-” _ For a second, Larten thought he might’ve been getting through to Wester. 

“ _ Please, Wester.  _ **_Do not make me do that.”_ **

There was a pause, and Wester only huffed and shook his head, seeing Darren walking towards them. He got in the car, slamming the door, knowing only one thing.  _ One way or another, the Cervellis would pay. He’d make sure of that.  _ **_No matter what it took, he’d make sure of that._ **

* * *

_ “Well, spit it out. What are they planning?”  _

_ “... Nothing yet. They won’t be here for a few days, I’ll have more information for you then.”  _

_ “And Darren?”  _

_ “He has nothing to do with-”  _

_ “I asked you a question.”  _

_ He sighed. “... Staying with Larten for a moment. I imagine he’ll be home in a few days.”  _

_ “... Good to know. Keep me updated.”  _

_ “You know I can’t keep doing this much longer.”  _

_ “You say that like you have a choice. I’ll call you again soon. I expect answers.” _

_ “... Whatever you say…” _

_ “That’s what I thought.” _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo ominous mystery people, whoever could it be? Leave your guesses in the comments. (Or guess, I should say, seeing as the comment I can always count on comes from Mer lmao) But I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, so I decided to to just get it out there so we can finally get moving. I'll see y'all whenever 8 comes out, which hopefully will be soon. Hope 2021 is being good to y'all!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm sorry this took so long. I got stuck. Again. Mer I'm so sorry Mika is probably not good but I just wanted to get that meeting over with.

The next few days were a strange time. Even if he was safe with Larten, Darren couldn’t help himself from checking over his shoulder at even the slightest noise. He’d done his best to distract himself, usually helping Alicia with housework. She’d appreciated the help, and he sure appreciated having a distraction to keep him from thinking too deeply on the Steve situation. He’d been helping her with the dishes, planning on returning home once Larten was ready.

“Are you sure you’ll be safe going back?” Alicia asked, unable to keep from worrying about her newest house guest. 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Darren assured her, “You’ve been really nice, and I don’t want to overstay my welcome.” 

“Overstay? Please, I’d take you over Wester anyday,” Alicia joked, a smile forming as she winked said, “And don’t tell Gavner, but you might be my new favorite.”

“I thought  _ I  _ was your favorite.” Larten said, though he was smiling, hugging his wife from behind. Alicia rolled her eyes, shaking her head. 

“ _ You _ make me worry far too much to be my favorite,” She teased, Larten faking a hurt reaction until she kissed his cheek, “Besides, you live here, Darren’s my favorite houseguest.” 

“You wound me, darling,” Larten said, before letting go of her and turning to Darren, “I am ready to go whenever you are.” 

“Okay, I’ll just finish the dishes and-” Darren started, but Alicia interrupted. 

“It’s fine, Darren. You go ahead and get home, you’ve done plenty. I can handle the rest.” She said. “Just don’t be a stranger okay? It was nice having you.”

Darren nodded, stepping away, letting Alicia take over. Part of him wanted to stay a bit longer, not exactly looking forward to being left alone, especially when he was still anxious about… everything. But he really didn’t want to overstay his welcome, and he was sure Alicia wanted to spend time with Larten without him there. Larten went to exit the kitchen, gesturing for Darren to follow, but then turned to Alicia. 

“I should tell you, I will likely be out most of the day tomorrow. Meetings and all, you know.” 

“You know very well that you make sure that I  _ don’t know _ .” Alicia responded, “But good to know… You’ll call if you’re out too late?” 

“I will do my best,” Larten answered, giving her a quick peck on the lips, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She replied, before Larten and Darren both left. 

* * *

  
  
  


Darren had to admit, once he got inside, it was kind of nice to be home. Larten had insisted that he call if any trouble arose, and Darren had no objection to that. After all, he didn’t think he could handle it himself if Steve decided to come around. At least now he had a day to prepare himself for the meeting was coming tomorrow. After that last one they’d had with Kurda, he wasn’t exactly looking forward to another, especially when it was people he wasn’t at all familiar with. 

And apparently it was going to them making a case for him to officially be a member of the family now. Darren had hardly wanted to get caught up in anything like that, but considering everything that had already happened, he figured that doing it would be the safest option. 

The phone began to ring, and Darren nearly jumped ten feet in the air when it did.  _ ‘I just sat down.’ _ He huffed, getting off. After all, even if he was mildly annoyed at the fact that he’d barely had a chance to breath since he’d walked in the door, it could be important. He didn’t want to miss a call from Mr. Crepsley, though he doubted the other would be calling so soon. 

“Hello?” Darren answered the phone, expecting it to either be Evra or Annie’s voice at the other end. 

_ He couldn’t have been more wrong.  _

_ “Ain’t heard from you in awhile,” _ An all too familiar voice replied, and Darren was stunned, “...  _ I was a little worried you’d up and skipped down on me.”  _

_ “St-Steve?”  _ Was the most Darren could manage, memories of that night flooding his mind, remembering how his former best friend had nearly shot him. 

“ _ I tried to pay you a surprise visit, but you weren’t in.”  _ Steve continued, his voice smug, and Darren could almost see the other’s sinister smile through the phone,  _ “But that’s just fine. I can wait.”  _

_ “St-Steve wait, I-I- I don’t know what you think i-is going on but-”  _ Darren tried to stammer out an explanation, but his effort was in vain, Steve quickly cutting him off. 

“ **_I know exactly what is going on Darren! Don’t try to bullshit me,”_ ** He snapped, and Darren could hear the sound of him slamming his fist against something on the other end,  _ “You know, I really did think you were better than Darren…”  _

_“Steve,_ ** _please-”_** Darren made one last effort to get through to the other. _No luck._ _  
_ ** _“Quiet!”_** Steve spat, and Darren flinched at the sound of the other raising his voice, “ _Consider this your warning, Darren. You’ll never know when I’ll strike, but_ ** _I’m coming for you, and Creepy Crepsley._** _”_

__ Darren gulped, listening to the other’s threats. Part of him considered hanging up now, but he was frozen in place, the only image his mind could think of being one of Steve holding him at gunpoint that night, the same fear striking him all over again. 

_ “You know, you taught me something Darren.  _ **_You taught me that you can’t. Trust. Anyone. And I think you’re gonna find that out real soon.”_ **

**** _ “Wh-What do you mean?”  _ Darren stammered. 

**_“Let’s just say, just because rats are a leopard’s prey, don’t mean they aren’t useful sometimes.”_ ** _ Steve chuckled. “You’ll find out soon enough. After all. It’s like Creepy Crepsley’s little friend said…  _ **_War is coming.”_ **

__

_ Click.  _

  
  


Steve hung up before Darren could even ask how he’d known about anything Wester had said. Darren simply stood there frozen, trying to figure out what to do. After all, Steve didn’t sound like he was planning on striking tonight, but he still couldn’t shake the building anxiety. He thought about calling Larten, but he had a feeling Alicia would’ve appreciated having the rest of the night with him, and he didn’t want to disturb them after he’d just left their house. Moving to double check that he’d locked his door, he decided to wait, and save for the meeting tomorrow. For tonight… he needed to at least  _ try  _ to get some sleep. 

* * *

  
  


**“** _**What** happened last night?”  _ Larten glanced over to Darren with concern, though he tried to stay focused on the road as he drove. 

“ _ Steve called last night.”  _ Darren repeated, starting to wish he’d saved it until the meeting started. He knew Larten would be worried, but it seemed like the man was even more anxious than he was. 

“I thought I told you to  _ call me _ if trouble arose.” Larten said, almost sounding annoyed. 

“Well I thought it’d be  _ fine,” _ Darren replied, annoyance in his tone as well now, almost feeling like a scolded child, “I figured you’d wanna spend some time with your wife, and he didn’t sound like he planned on showing up…” 

Larten huffed, still annoyed that the other hadn’t called the minute Steve hung up. He shook his head, turning his attention back to the road. “Well I guess you can share whatever it is he told you with everyone when we get there. Just… try not to say anything… Stupid.”

“Do I look like Wester?” Darren joked, trying to lighten the mood. His face fell when Larten didn’t laugh, but then he noticed the small smile that the other was trying to hide. 

“Seriously Darren, Mika and Arrow outrank both of us, and I am in enough hot water with Kurda as it is.” Larten said, though Darren swore he heard a slight chuckle in his voice. 

“I promise I won’t say anything stupid.” Darren replied, though he wasn’t sure if he was going to be very good at keeping that promise. 

“Careful about making promises you are not sure you can keep.” Larten replied, earning a glare from Darren as he parked. “... What? You were thinking it.” 

“... _Shut up, Mr. Crepsley.”_ Darren mumbled, rolling his eyes, though he couldn’t stop himself from grinning. 

* * *

  
  
  


This was a far nicer meeting place than the backroom at the Cirque. Darren felt out of place here, in some hotel where whoever they were meeting with they’d had been staying. When he and Larten entered the meeting room, he was greeted by two unfamiliar faces. One with black hair and even more intimidating presence than an angry Wester, and the other a bald man with some intricate arrow tattoos that Darren was doing his best not to stare at. He was grateful to see Kurda there as well, glad to have a familiar face besides Larten, deciding to just keep his mouth shut until someone decided to speak to him. 

“Hello Larten.” Kurda greeted him, “Glad you could make it.” 

“Well, it is good to see you as well, considering the insanity we have both been through these past few days,” Larten said, “I assume Mika would like us all to get to the point.” 

“You’d be correct,” The black haired one, who Darren assumed was Mika replied, “I take it this is our newest member.” 

“Indeed. This is Darren Shan, Darren, this is Mika ver Leth, and that is Arrow.” 

“N-Nice to meet you sir.” Darren managed to spit out, reaching for a handshake. 

It was Arrow who grabbed his hand, giving a firm and eager handshake, “We’ve heard a lot about you.” His tone was surprisingly friendly compared to Mika’s, and Darren felt a little less nervous. 

“Y-You did?” Darren gulped, wondering what they’d been told, his nervousness quickly returning. He let go of the other’s hand, moving to scratch the back of his neck with an awkward smile, suddenly feeling like the temperature in the room was rising. 

“... You’re certain about this Larten? Things have been… chaotic. Is this really the time to be bringing anyone new in?” Mika said, as Darren tried to decide who he should be looking at. 

“I am afraid even if I were not certain, he has already been dragged in regardless,” Larten replied, before continuing, “But I am certain. Had Darren not been there the night of Murlough’s death, we would not be having this meeting, someone would be picking pieces of me up off of the pavement.” 

Mika only nodded, looking Darren over. Darren shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to say to anyone. Finally, he decided to say something that might make him sound somewhat useful. 

“I know things about St-  _ The Leopard.” _ He blurted out, feeling strange using Steve’s alias.  _ ‘Of course he picked The Leopard. I should’ve made fun of it on the phone or something… Actually… that might be something I should not do.’  _

“.... Really now?” Arrow looked at him, waiting for him to say more. 

“Y-Yeah… He’s kinda… out to get me after the whole… Murlough thing…” Darren answered, trying to sound more confident, “He’s working with the Cervellis now and… he said he’s coming for me and Mr. Crepsley.” 

“ _ Anything else?” _ Mika pressed, wanting as much information as he could get. 

“Something about… rat’s being useful sometimes- I don’t know, he probably thought it was some stupid metaphor that made him sound all cool and-” 

“ _ Darren, wait.”  _ Larten stopped him, glancing over to Mika to see if they were on the same train of thought, “ _ Can you tell us what he said  _ **_exactly?”_ **

“Uh- Y-Yeah…” Darren paused, remembering the haunting words Steve had left him with,  **_“Let’s just say, just because rats are a leopard’s prey, don’t mean they aren’t useful sometimes.”_ ** I asked him what it meant and all he said was that we’d find out it meant eventually-” 

Mika and Larten both stared at each other, quickly concluding that they were thinking the same thing. It was Mika who said it out loud, “... We have traitor among us.” 

“Indeed…” Larten agreed, “So it seems that we will be facing even more trouble soon. I doubt he will wait long before he decides to strike again.”

“ _ Just when I thought it couldn’t get worse…”  _ Kurda sighed, “... Any suspicions?” 

“Throwing around baseless accusations will get us nowhere. We’ll have to figure that out… later.  _ Soon, but now isn’t the time. _ ” Mika said, before looking over to Larten, “Could you two give us a moment.” 

Larten nodded, guiding Darren out of the room. Darren felt his anxiety rise once again when they were outside, and he moved to scratch the back of his neck once again.  _ A traitor. Suddenly Steve’s stupidly cryptic metaphor made sense. He should’ve figured that out from the start. And what did he start by telling them all that?  _

__ “... Should I have said all that?” Darren suddenly broke the silence, looking up at Larten. 

“What?” Larten looked at him, confused, “Why? Do you think you should not have?” 

“I-I don’t know, I- It’s just- Apparently th-there’s a traitor and we don’t know anything and  _ I have no idea who i- Oh god what if they think I am because Steve-”  _

_ “Darren, calm down. Take a breath, once again, you are talking so fast I can barely understand you.” _ Larten told him, before putting his hand on Darren’s shoulder, “Look, I would like to think that they trust my judgement. And I have told them that we can  _ trust you. _ I doubt you have given them any reason to suspect you.”

Darren took a breath, trying to steady his nerves, _ “Right… You’re right _ . Thanks Mr. Crepsley.” He smiled at the other, glad the other had known what to say to calm him down. 

“And you kept your promise.” Larten said, smiling back at him. 

“What?” Darren asked, before Larten finished. 

“You did not say anything stupid.” Larten teased, Darren playfully punching him in the arm as he chuckled, before Kurda opened the door. 

“You two can come back in.” Kurda said, and Darren gulped as he followed Larten inside. He felt the nerves building up all over again, until Arrow opened his mouth with a smile.

_ “Welcome to the family kid.” _

* * *

  
  
  


Darren was glad the meeting was over, he felt far more comfortable sitting in the car with Larten than he did speaking with Arrow and Mika. At least this meant he wouldn’t be left to fend for himself when it came to handling Steve… Or anything else that this mess might have gotten him into. 

“... How does going to  _ The Cirque  _ for a bit sound?” Larten asked, “You look like a drink would do you good, you still look like a deer who has been caught in the headlights.” 

“... Are you sure? Isn’t Alicia going to be-” 

“It is not all that late, and I can always call her while we are there if we are there too long. Just a drink or two, after all, you are a part of the family now, I suppose some bonding is in order.” 

“Bonding?” Darren rolled his eyes with a smile, “But… Okay. That does sound pretty good right now.” 

It didn’t take long for the pair to reach  _ The Cirque,  _ which seemed… Strangely normal to Darren after everything that had happened only days ago. Evra had been happy to see the pair alive, and had insisted on buying them a drink. “Seeing as you can’t exactly haunt me, it’s the least I could do.” 

“Oh whatever, Evra.” Darren said, though it felt good to be joking with the other again, he turned to Larten, “So… What do you think is gonna happen now?” 

“Good question…” Larten answered honestly, drink in hand. “I cannot say I am certain. But let us just enjoy ourselves for tonight. There is no point on dwelling on the uncertain, all it will do is keep you up at night, and I think you have had enough stress to last you a lifetime.” 

“You could say that again…” Darren agreed, staring at his drink, not able to stop himself from looking over his shoulder every time he heard the door opened. 

Larten had noticed the other’s inability to relax, and he remembered he’d once been the same. There was still nights where he would jump at every noise, spent far too long looking over his shoulder. “Darren?” He felt a bit of guilt watching the other jump at the sound of his voice, “Look, I will watch the door for now. You just enjoy your drink, alright?” 

Darren nodded, grateful the other had offered to watch the door. He knew that it was unlikely Steve would walk in, but he couldn’t shake the thought of it happening. And he could trust Larten to watch his back. He was finally able to just enjoy his drink, knowing Larten would be able to keep them both safe should anything happen.

* * *

  
  
  


It wasn’t all that late when Larten dropped Darren home, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he should’ve called anyways. As soon as he was sure Darren was safe inside, he drove straight home, but something in him was so sure that  _ something _ was wrong. 

_ And he was certain of it the minute he went to open the door.  _

__

_ It was unlocked. She  _ **_never_ ** _ left the door unlocked.  _

Larten had always stressed that she should keep the door locked if she was home alone, to the point it grated on her nerves. There was no way she’d forgotten. She always double checked after Gavner or anyone else left. Why would it be unlocked? 

_ What if it was because someone else was inside?  _

Swallowing his fear, his hand reaching for the gun in his pocket, Larten entered his home. The lights were still on, and all was quiet.  _ Far too quiet.  _ No sound of an intruder, no sounds of Alicia roaming the house as she usually did. He searched around, desperate for a sign of someone else there. Even if it was an intruder, at least then he’d have an idea of what was going on.

He checked the kitchen, realizing she’d left whatever she’d been cooking for dinner on the stove. His heart dropped, but he was trying to not assume the worst.  _ Not yet. If there had been a break-in, there was a chance she’d gotten out right? A chance that she’d simply ran. But… wouldn’t she have called?  _

Larten shook his head, turning the stove off, not wanting the house to burn down while he searched. The next stop was the hallway, and the length of it seemed so ominous now. He checked every room along the way, leaving no stone unturned, half hoping he’d find his Alicia hiding in one of them. 

**_No one._ **

_ “Alicia?”  _ He called her name, hoping to hear an answer,  _ “Darling?” _

**_Nothing._ **

He began to approach their bedroom, and for the first time in a long time, he was  _ truly terrified  _ of what he might see if he looked in there. Every part of him tried to convince himself that there was always the chance that he was wrong, and that maybe she was alright. But still, he couldn’t help fearing the worst. Swallowing whatever fear he had, Larten at least gather the courage to look into their bedroom. 

**_Words couldn’t even begin to describe the horror he felt when his worst fears were confirmed._ **

Larten dropped the gun, falling to his knees, only staring in silence at the scene before him. What had been their room was now a crime scene, a broken window, blood pooling on the ground.  _ And the worst of it all.  _ **_Her._ **

**_Alicia._ **

**_His Alicia._ **

**** **_  
  
_ **

Alicia was on the ground, surrounded by the pool of her own blood. Larten was frozen, unable to process what he was looking at. His wife,  _ dead. He’d left her alone, and she was dead.  _ The woman he’d vowed to spend his life with, to protect, was before him, a bloody mess. One part of him wanted to break down in tears, the other trying to manage a scream, but all he could do was look at her in stunned, horrified silence. 

__ A million thoughts raced through his mind, knowing that all his effort to keep her as far away from the dangers of the family had been  _ for nothing _ . Finally able to pull himself away from the spot where he’d fallen, he rushed to her side, picking her up, holding her in his arms. 

Tears welled in his eyes, rage and grief swirling around inside him as he stared at her. Alicia, the woman who had once greeted anyone who came into their home with the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen, now had a final look of shock and terror etched on her face. He tried to form a sentence, say something to her, but all that came out with a strangled cry as he pulled her closer, sobs finally escaping him. 

  
_ And when he saw the message written on the wall in her blood, he only knew one thing. He’d find her killer. No matter what his cost him, he’d find them. And when he did,  _ **_he was going to tear them apart._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I'm sure you're all wondering what the message on the wall was. Obviously it's different than the canon one, any guesses? Anyways... I will answer for my crimes in both the comments, and in the discord. Ness, out!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Updating two days in a row? More likely than you'd think, especially when this is the chapter that I've been waiting to write for so, so long. After all, this was idea that ended up spawning this whole fic.

It was late when Darren got the call. He’d been about to fall asleep for the night, having enjoyed his time at the Cirque with Larten, but when he got the call, he knew it wasn’t good. No one ever called this late with good news. He almost thought it was going to be Steve, ready to give yet another threat, but he was surprised when it was Gavner on the other end. 

Darren had hardly gotten out a “Hello”, when the other said, in a more authoritative voice than Darren had ever heard him use,  _ “It’s  _ **_bad,_ ** _ kid. Larten’s place. I’ll pick you up in five minutes.  _ **_Be ready.”_ **

__ Darren gulped, knowing he didn’t have much of a choice. He was ready when Gavner arrived, and the other barely looked at him throughout the whole car ride. And Darren was far too ridden with anxiety to even dare ask what this was about. He spent the ride either staring out the window, or nervously glancing Gavner’s way, trying to piece together…  _ Anything.  _ He swore there was a point in the ride where he saw a tear slip down Gavner’s cheek, but he didn’t dare point it out. 

Things weren’t much better when they arrived at Larten’s. The place Darren had once gone to for safety, now filled him with dread. He wasn’t sure what had happened tonight, but he knew one thing.  _ Gavner hadn’t been kidding when he said it was bad. _ Gavner led him straight to the dining room, and Darren didn’t know what to make of the scene before him. 

Wester was standing, one of his hands leaning on the dining room table, and the minute Darren entered the room, he could feel Wester’s eyes staring through him with a viscous glare. He tried to avoid the other’s gaze, looking to see two men he didn’t know. One was leaning against the wall, just like Wester often did, and the first thing Darren noticed about him was the green hair, and the way he looked at him with eyes full of suspicion. He then looked to see a much older, shorter man he didn’t recognize, dressed similarly to how Larten usually did, with his hand on Larten’s shoulder, a clear look of concern on his face. Darren was sure he'd never met either of them, but he was almost sure he'd seen them somewhere before.  


_And then there was Larten._ This was hardly the same man Darren had shared a drink with only hours ago. He was staring down at the dining room table, shaky hands grasping a barely drank glass of water. And his expression was just… blank. There was no emotion that Darren could read, a strange coldness in the other’s eyes. 

_ “This everyone?” _ The green haired man spoke, crossing his arms.    
_ “Sure is.” _ Wester confirmed, still glaring at Darren. 

_ “Wh-What’s going on?” _ Darren asked, shifting uncomfortably under Wester’s gaze.

There was a silence, as if everyone was trying to decide who should be the one to break the news. Darren felt the silence weighing down on him, almost afraid it would crush him if it continued much longer. 

“... It is Alicia…” The older man spoke, finally breaking the silence, though Darren could still feel tension in the room crushing him,  _ “... She was... killed tonight.”  _

“....  _ What?” _ Darren’s eyes widened.  _ Alicia? Dead? Who would want her dead?  _

_“You heard him._ ** _My wife is dead.”_** Larten replied coldly, gripping the glass even tighter, his knuckles going white. 

Darren wasn’t sure what to make of Larten’s response. It wasn’t like Larten to be so cold, or for his eyes to feel so… Darren couldn’t even think of the right word for it, and he had a feeling that Larten couldn’t either. He still couldn’t believe Alicia was dead. He had only known for a few days, but he had thought she was nice.  _ She definitely didn’t deserve this.  _

_ “Larten…” _ The older man squeezed his shoulder, trying to comfort him. 

“And you know the _ real kicker? _ ” Wester said, just when Darren thought his glare couldn’t get anymore intense, “ _ Everyone who knew about her is  _ **_in. This. Room.”_ **

Darren realized he’d seen the other two men before. They had never met, but he remembered seeing the both of them in the wedding pictures he’d seen the first night he’d come here.  _ And then he remembered that Larten had kept her a secret from nearly everyone.  _ Steve’s words echoed in his mind. 

**_“You can’t trust anyone. You’ll learn that soon enough.”_ **

His mind flashed back to the meeting.  _ There was a traitor among them. _ Someone in this room was guilty, and Darren couldn’t even guess who could’ve been responsible. And that’s when another realization dawned on him.  _ Wester was accusing  _ **_him._ ** **  
  
**

“Are… _ A-Are you saying you think-”  _ Darren couldn’t even stomach finishing the sentence. This whole thing made his stomach turn, his nerves frazzled once again. 

“All I’m sayin’ is… You  _ were  _ the last one of us to know about her.” Wester replied coldly, taking his hands off the table, beginning to pace around, staring Darren down as he did.

Darren gulped.  _ He was innocent. He didn’t do this. He could never do this, especially not to Larten. Especially not after all the kindness Alicia had shown him. He wasn't a killer.  _ He looked around the room, hoping that maybe someone would say _something._ What could he even say now? How could he convince them that he wasn’t a murderer? 

_ “... You don’t think…”  _ Gavner started, but trailed off. Darren only hoped that maybe Gavner was on his side here. 

“Think  _ what? _ Awfully  **_convenient_ ** that we get a new member,  **_he finds out about Alicia,_ ** _ and then she _ **_turns up dead, isn’t it?”_ ** Wester pointed out, crossing his arms. 

“ _ Wha- Hey!”  _ Darren didn’t want to just let Wester point the finger his way, but he had no idea what to say to convince them that he wasn’t responsible. Desperately, Darren looked Larten’s way, trying to search for any sign that the man thought that he was innocent. 

“... Mr. Crepsley- You-...  _ You don’t think I’d really do something like that, do you?”  _

He was only met with Larten’s cold stare as the man spat, _“I do not know_ ** _what_** _you are capable of anymore.”_

__ The words stung, Darren having believed that both he and Mr. Crepsley could trust each other.  _ Just hours before, Larten had been watching his back at the bar.  _ He tried to convince himself that it was grief talking, but he knew he couldn’t focus on that now. Right now he needed to clear his name. He could feel as hurt as he wanted later.  _ Assuming he even _ **_lived_ ** _ to see later at this rate.  _

_“Wha- Mr. Crepsley,_ ** _you saved my-_** _I wouldn’t-_ ** _Why would I do that after everything-”_** Darren couldn’t disguise the hurt in his voice as the words came out, but they earned him no sympathy from Wester. 

“ _ Why?” _ Wester scoffed, “ _ Oh, I don’t know, maybe it’s got somethin’ to do with the fact that The Leopard’s your  _ **_fucking brother-in-law?”_ **

Darren felt the panic starting to rise when the two he didn’t know sent a suspicious look this way.  _ Of course Steve always came back to bite him. _ He looked down, trying to come up with something to say, anything that would take the heat off of him. 

_ “But- I- I was with Mr. Crepsley all nig-” _ Darren started, but Wester cut him off. 

_ “Doesn’t mean you couldn’t have sent someone else, kid.” _ He snapped. 

“Wester, _ you can’t seriously think it’s Darren-”  _ Gavner started, but Wester had no intention of letting anyone convince him he was wrong. 

“ _ Oh, please Gavner, everyone who knew is  _ **_right here!_ ** _ Seba and I would’ve taken that to our  _ **_graves,_ ** _ and Vancha just got back in town  _ **_today!_ ** _ So unless  _ **_you’re_ ** _ admitting something-”  _ _   
_ _ “I-  _ **_Are you actually accu- How fucking dare you- She was my mo-”_ ** Gavner took a step towards Wester, and Darren was almost sure he was about smack him right in the jaw before the older man, who Darren assumed was Seba spoke up. 

“That is  _**enough,** you two,”  _ He said firmly,  _ “Bickering is going to get us absolutely nowhere.”  _

“ _ Well, the way I see it, if it ain’t the kid…”  _ Wester began, but Seba stopped him again. 

**_“Wester.”_ ** Seba scolded him, his voice even more stern now. 

Darren was grateful Seba had stopped the fight before it had gotten out of hand, and that Gavner had at least tried to stand up for him.  _ At least someone in this room still had faith in him. Still, it did hurt knowing that Larten likely believed every word Wester was saying.  _

_ “Fine. I’m… Sorry Gavner, I’m not trying to accuse you but- But the **fucker is right in front of us-”** _ Wester said, Gavner looking down, Darren fearing that Wester was starting to win him over. 

“ _ No I’m no- I mean they aren’t! I didn’t do it-”  _ Darren didn’t get the chance to finish his objection. 

**_“Give it up kid!”_ ** Wester yelled, Darren taking a fearful step back, “ _ You’re not fooling anyone, we all saw that  _ **_fucking_ ** _ message on the wall you sick-”  _

_ “What message on the wall?!”  _ Darren cried, frantically trying to think of what to say or do to convince them. He couldn’t exactly go around throwing out accusations, especially when it seemed like no one in the room,  _ not even Larten,  _ trusted him. 

There was another long, chilling silence. Larten was staring at Darren, who could only stare at him, the desperation filling his eyes once again.  _ What message? What were they talking about? And why would it convince them that he was the guilty party? _

“... Look, whether or not it’s him, we all got to see…  _ what happened,” _ The green-haired man, who Darren figured was Vancha, finally spoke up, “Either he’s a real good actor, or the kid's really got no idea what’s going on. Let him see, give him a chance to build his case.” 

“ _ Are you serious?”  _ Wester stared at him, but Vancha stared back, his eyes challenging Wester to refuse. 

**“** **_Enough_ ** _ , Wester,”  _ Seba said, giving the other a stern look, “Besides, it is hardly  _ your  _ decision. If _anyone_ should decide whether or not he gets to see, it is Larten.” 

A silence, and Darren was certain this one would be the one to crush him. He stared at Larten with desperation, everything in him begging for the chance to prove he was innocent. Larten stared back, eyes still cold, but Darren swore that the coldness disappeared for a moment, and he could see the hurt in Larten’s eyes. 

“ _Fine.”_ Larten relented, staring into his glass of water once again. _“Someone go with him, and make sure he_ ** _does not touch_** **_anything.”_**

“I’ll go-” Gavner moved to follow Darren, but Vancha shook his head.    
“No, I will… You....  _ You shouldn’t have to look at that again.” _ Vancha said, moving from his spot. Darren watched as a look of relief formed on Gavner’s face, as he mouthed a wordless  _ “Thank you.” _

* * *

Darren wasn’t sure what he’d expected when he’d come into the room, but it wasn’t…  _ this.  _ It took all of his self control to not get sick at the sight of Alicia’s corpse, or at the blood on walls. Vancha didn’t take his eyes off Darren, trying to figure out if there was a chance that Wester was wrong. After all, to Vancha, this kid didn’t exactly seem like the murderous type.

It didn’t exactly help that Darren wasn’t exactly much of a homicide detective. He could barely handle looking at everything without throwing up, but he  _ had  _ to find  _ something.  _ **_Anything._ ** He took a breath, closing his eyes for a second, trying to mentally prepare himself before he opened them up again. 

_ ‘What kinda sick bastard could do this…’  _ Darren thought, eyes scanning the room, staring at the message on the wall in horror.  _ So that was why they were so convinced. Suddenly Wester’s logic was starting to make sense, and that wasn’t a good thing.  _ Darren nearly threw up once again as he read the message, written in what had to be Alicia’s blood.

**_“LEOPARD SENT ME”_ **

_ ‘If Steve really does have anything to do with this I swear to god…’  _ Darren shook his head, trying to focus. He needed to if he wanted to survive tonight. After all, if he couldn’t convince them that he wasn’t guilty, he knew one thing for certain.  _ Larten was going to kill him.  _

Darren found himself staring at the broken window, his first thought being that someone had broken in. But looking at the ground, something about that conclusion didn’t seem to add up. 

_ “That’s weird…”  _ He mumbled, bending down, getting a closer look at the ground. 

“What’s weird?” Vancha asked, moving closer, making sure Darren wasn’t tampering with any evidence. 

“If someone broke in… you’d think there’d be broken glass on the floor but…  _ I don’t see any. _ Do you?” Darren asked, eyes still scanning the ground, but finding nothing.

_ “... No… I didn’t.” _ Vancha replied, realizing just how strange it was. “... Still, I don’t think some missing broken glass is going to be enough to prove anything to anyone out there.” 

Darren gulped, knowing that the other was definitely right. He was going to need more than that, after all, for all he knew, the culprit could’ve just cleaned up before they left.  _ But why would they clean up the glass and not the blood? That didn’t make any sense…  _

_ “... Do you think that I…”  _ Darren trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. 

_ “Killed her?” _ Vancha finished, crossing his arms, “I’ll be honest kid, I’m not sure. Wester’s got a point but at the same time… From what I can make of you, you don’t exactly seem  _ like the stone cold killer type.”  _

“Thanks… _ I think…” _ Darren replied, unsure of how to take that. For now, he decided it was best to assume it was a compliment.

He kept looking, searching for anything he could find.  _ Anything that could prove his innocence.  _ And just as luck would have it, he found what he was looking for. When he checked beneath the bed, he found it.  _ He found it a little too close to Alicia’s body for his comfort, he found  _ **_it._ **

He saw the glint of something metal, and quickly grabbed for it. And the minute he pulled it out, he knew he had _exactly_ what he needed. _All it took was one look for him to remember_ ** _exactly_** _who it belonged to._ _All he had to do was show them this._ Vancha watched him, eyeing him suspiciously as the other reached under the bed. 

“Kid, Larten said not to-” Vancha started but Darren stopped him, a newfound hope in his eyes. 

“Did anyone else find this?” Darren held up his discovery, and Vancha shook his head, “... Look, just…  _ trust me? For now?” _ He said meekly, knowing this was exactly what he needed. 

Vancha hesitated, and then sighed.  _ How could he say no to that face?  _ “Fine…  _ For now.” _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Darren and Vancha soon returned to the others, Wester’s glare still as intense as before. Darren glared back now, finding some courage thanks to his newfound evidence. Gavner was sitting next to Larten now, silent. Darren tried to avoid looking at him, not used to seeing the man who usually had a smile on his face trying to hold back tears. He almost wanted to offer to get him some water, but now was nowhere near the time. 

_ “Well?”  _ Wester spat, “ _ Anything to say for yourself?”  _

“ _ I think I should be asking  _ **_you_ ** _ that.”  _ Darren replied, surprised by the coldness in his own voice. 

“ _ What?”  _ Wester almost laughed, unable to believe the other had audacity to even imply that he was accusing him. 

“ _You’ve_ ** _been real quick_** _to point the finger at everyone else, but_ ** _you-”_** Darren started, but this time it was Larten who stopped him. 

**_“You would dare accuse my brother of- I trust Wester with my life he would never do this to me!”_ ** It was the first time Darren had heard the man raise his voice, and it was the first hint of emotion that Larten had shown since he had called Seba there. 

Darren flinched, knowing that there was no way Larten would want to believe what he was about to show him. Wester took the opportunity to monopolize the conversation, hoping to to turn everyone on Darren now. 

_ “Let him speak, Larten-”  _ Seba said gently, but whatever he said next was lost in the sound of Wester’s voice.

_ “You have got  _ **_a whole lot of fuckin’ nerve kid,”_ ** He took a threatening step towards Darren,  _ “I’ve known them for  _ **_years,_ ** _ I was the best man at their  _ **_fucking_ ** _ wedding, and all of the sudden you think that you could  _ **_turn this shit on me?_ ** _ It all makes sense, The Leopard sent you to do his  _ **_goddamn dirty work,_ ** _ and we  _ **_both_ ** _ know he’d do  _ **_whatever it took to get back at Larten, so y-”_ **

“ **_Then explain this!”_ ** Darren yelled, slamming his findings down on the table, right in front of Larten. “ **_I found it under the bed.”_ **

Larten stared at it silently the moment. “ _ So you found a knife under the bed, so  _ **_what? And Vancha, I thought I said not to le-”_ **

**** _ “No, Mr. Crepsley, not just  _ **_a_ ** _ knife, think about it!”  _ Darren exclaimed desperately, “ **_It’s Murlough’s knife!”_ **

**_“So what?”_ ** Wester snapped,  **_“Murlough’s dead! What does it matter that his knife is here-”_ **

**** _ “Mr. Crepsley…  _ **_Who did you give this knife too?_ ** _ ”  _ Darren asked, watching as the realization began to dawn on everyone in the room. 

For once, the silence that followed wasn’t crushing Darren, but he was sure that Wester was starting to feel it weigh on him. It seemed like everyone in the room was slowly starting to put the pieces that he'd given them together. Darren felt his anxiety lessened as he glared at Wester, and as Vancha began to speak. 

“... That’s why there’s no broken glass on the floor…  _ No one broke in.”  _ Vancha said, staring at Wester, the gears turning in his brain the more he thought about what Darren said. 

“... Because  _ she  _ **_let you_ ** _ in.”  _ Gavner finished, looking up to glare at Wester now.

_ “That is why the door was unlocked when I came home…”  _ Larten mumbled, still expressionless, his eyes still searching for answers in his glass of water.

_“Larten- Why would I- I would_ ** _never do that to you-”_** Wester frantically tried to form a defense, “ _Wha- Vancha- Gavner- You-_ ** _You can’t honestly believe this kid-””_**

_ “Why not?”  _ Vancha asked, crossing his arms, staring at Wester now, “ _ Makes perfect sense. We all know that’s  _ **_your_ ** _ knife. Larten  _ **_gave it to you,_ ** _ and you’d never part with that thing.” _

_ “You broke the window so it looked like someone broke in!”  _ Darren exclaimed, looking at Wester, his anxiety starting to fade into anger, “ _ And you wrote that message to  _ **_frame me!”_ **

_“What the absolute_ ** _fuck,_** _Wester?”_ Gavner rose from his seat, but Vancha grabbed his arm, preventing him from taking a step towards Wester.

_ “Have- Have you gone  _ **_insane?! The kid just showed up and you’ll believe everything he fuckin’ tells you- Vancha- Y-You know me, I- I’m no goddamn trai-”_ **

**_“Wester.”_ ** Larten spoke up at last, everyone in the room now turning to look at him. 

Larten stared Wester down, noticing that the other couldn’t seem to look him in the eyes. To Larten, that was proof enough, but he wanted to believe that his own brother wouldn’t do this to him. For a moment he glanced at a picture on the wall, an old wedding picture. One with him, Wester, and Alicia, his heart aching as he did. He looked back to Wester, taking a breath. 

“ _ Wester. I need you to look at me and **tell me that you did not do this.”** _

_ “L-Larten I-”  _ Wester’s resolve was beginning to falter, realizing that no one believed a word he said now. 

**_“Wester.”_ ** His voice broke, full of desperation.  _ It couldn’t have been Wester. It couldn’t have been.  _ But the minute Wester looked down, it told Larten everything he needed to know. 

Wester closed his eyes with a resigned sigh.  _ “... I’m sorry.” _

**_It all happened so fast._ **

Darren could hardly process it all, one moment Larten had been sitting at the table, and Wester had been standing there, defeated. The next, the glass of water had been knocked over, and Larten was no longer in his seat, and he had Wester pinned to the wall by his throat. 

**_“The love of my life is dead and all you can think to say is “sorry”?!”_ ** Larten didn’t hold back the rage in his voice, as Wester desperately tried to push him away. 

**_“Larten-”_ ** Wester tried, but Larten ignored him, looking to the others. 

“ _ I need a moment with him.  _ **_Alone.”_ ** He said,  **“** **_Go outside._ ** _ I will join you in a moment.”  _

__ Darren had to admit, seeing Larten like this… Scared him. He wasn’t used to seeing the other like this. Gavner nodded, putting a hand on Darren’s shoulder, before gesturing for him to follow. Darren took one last look at Larten, before following the other out of the house. Vancha was the next to follow, before he left, he looked to Larten and all he did was nod.  _ And Larten knew what that nod meant.  _

**** _ It meant _ **_“Do whatever you feel like you need to do.”_ **

Seba was the last to remain, Wester staring at him in desperation, hoping he might be able to talk Larten out of whatever he was about to do. Seba only looked at him, disappointment in his eyes, and shook his head. Wester’s face fell, realizing that Seba  _ wasn’t going to help him.  _ _He was on his own._ He opened his mouth, about to plead for the other to help, but he stopped, realizing he would only be ignored.   


“... Do you want me to say, or shall I take my leave?” Seba asked, not even looking at Wester. 

Larten took a breath and closed his eyes, before answering,  _ “I need to do this alone.”  _

“I understand,” Seba nodded, “I will be waiting outside with the others if you need me.”

As Seba turned to leave, he took one final look at Wester. He shook his head for a final time, and Wester swore he heard the man mutter under his breath,  _ “Disgraceful.” _

* * *

And then it was just the two of them. Wester searched for any hint of mercy in his brother’s eyes, but couldn’t find any. He realized that things truly were _over. There was no way he could escape Larten's grasp. He was on his own._ _All of his plans had shattered in an instant._ _ That kid had been smarter than he’d thought.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “How could you?”  _ Tears welled in Larten’s eyes as he spoke,  _ “You were my  _ **_brother. I trusted you.”_ **

**** _ “I- Larten-”  _ Wester knew nothing he could say would ever fix this, and there was no way he could overpower Larten, “ _ You wouldn’t und-”  _

__ **_“Tell me why, Wester.”_ ** Larten refused to let the tears fall, Wester’s betrayal feeling like a knife to the heart. 

Wester sighed. He knew that his reasons would only make the other angrier, but at this point… Larten deserved to know. “... War was coming, Larten.  _ I told you we needed to strike first. And I knew they’d listen to you if you were the one saying.”  _

_ “Are you… telling me… you  _ **_slaughtered my wife…_ ** _ for your own  _ **_selfish revenge?!”_ ** Larten’s grip started to tighten, Wester starting to choke.  _ “And you are telling me you planned to  _ **_pin it on Darren_ ** _ , after he saved both our lives that night?” _

“ _ L-Larten! L-Look, he- He was the only option,”  _ Wester was trying to pull him off, and choke the words out,  _ “Who else would you have suspec- This- Th-This was for- For the family-”  _

_ “ _ **_She was my family, Wester! You were my family!"_ ** Larten roared, the tears starting to fall now, his voice falling quiet, “ _ She was the best thing that ever happened to me… And  _ **_you took her from me.”_ **

**** _ “Larten, please- Think- Think about what y-”  _ Larten’s grip tightened even more, preventing Wester from finishing his sentence. 

“ _She_ ** _trusted_** _you._ ** _Just as much as I did._** _She let you in. She_ ** _let_** _you in you- You_ ** _monster_** _, she thought it was safe to let you in, and you_ ** _betrayed her. You betrayed all of us.”_** Larten looked down, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, **_“And you betrayed_** ** _me._** **_I hope you are proud of yourself.”_**

Wester closed his eyes, knowing it was over. This was it. He couldn’t look at the other. Not now. Not after what he’d done. Not when he knew exactly what was coming next. Larten leaned back, reaching for the knife on the table. 

_ “You know what I have to do, Wester.”  _

_ “.... I know. I’m… sorry.”  _ Wester’s shoulders slumped, resigned. _He knew the words weren’t good enough._ Words could never undo what he’d done tonight.  _ And he was going to pay dearly for it. This really was it. He never thought it would end like this. “.... I love you.”  _

__ Knife in hand, and unable to hold back the tears any longer, Larten replied, “ _ I love you too.”  _   
  
**_Wester didn’t even have time to react before the other had lodged the knife in his throat._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I feel like I should tell you all that I am so, so sorry, but we all know I'd be lying. You already know I relish in everyone's angst and all that. See you (hopefully) soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go again. I'm on a roll babey

It hadn’t even been five minutes since Darren had exited the house when he began emptying the contents of his stomach onto the street. Everything he’d seen tonight had finally caught up with him, and he braced himself against a lamppost, trying to compose himself. He desperately tried to erase the image of Alicia’s corpse from his mind, breathing heavily. _It was no use. Who knew how long that image would haunt him for. Probably the rest of his life._

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, finally looking up, only to be met with the concerned looks of the three men who’d exited the house with him. For a moment, he’d almost forgotten they were even there, and glanced between the mess he’d made and then back at them. Finally, he managed to spit out a phrase, “... _Sorry.”_

“Don’t… Don’t worry about it, kid.” Gavner sighed. _He had had a similar reaction long before Darren got there._ “... You alright?”

“I-... I think so…” Darren replied, noticing how tired Gavner’s eyes seemed. _“Are you…”_

Darren didn’t bother finishing the question. _They both knew the answer._ Gavner had hardly even heard him anyways, his eyes wandering back to look towards the house. Darren decided it best to leave the man be for now. Clearly he didn’t feel like talking, and Darren didn’t exactly think anything he said would be helpful now anyways. 

“... This has been one hell of a night.” Vancha said, shaking his hand, leaning against the same post Darren had used to brace himself only moments before. He pulled pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, offering one to Gavner, who gladly accepted. 

_“Indeed…”_ Seba sighed, staring back at the house now as well, “... They have been in there awhile…” 

Darren wished Larten would join them already, getting more anxious by the minute. He knew Larten could handle himself, but what if somehow Wester managed to escape? _Or worse, make Larten his next victim?_ He shook his head, trying to dismiss the thought. There was _no way_ that would happen. Seba turned his attention to Darren, beginning to speak in an effort to distract himself. 

“I am sorry, I would have liked to have met under… _different circumstances,”_ He sighed, offering his hand. “We did not exactly get a chance to be introduced. Seba Nile.”

Darren shook his hand, being as polite as he could, but it was clear his mind was somewhere else. “Darren Shan…”

“... I am sure he will be out soon, Darren.” Seba said after a pause, glancing at the house yet again, making it clear he and Darren shared similar worries.

Darren only nodded, staring at the house. Seba was probably right. _He was right. He_ ** _had_** _to be right. After all, Larten wouldn’t get himself killed, right? He would be fine on his own._ _Wester wasn’t going to get away with what he’d done tonight._

_Wester._ Darren could hardly even process the fact that Wester had been the culprit. He had Larten had seemed so close, almost the way he and Steve used to be when they were younger. He never had even suspected Wester until the moment he’d found the knife. Part of him was still angry that the man had tried to pin it all on _him,_ knowing that Larten would’ve killed whoever had done it. Darren was sure if he hadn’t found that vital piece of evidence, he wouldn’t have been standing out here now, and instead Wester would’ve been. 

An anger on Alicia’s behalf arose inside him the more he dwelled on the situation. He’d remembered what Gavner had said, _“She let you in.”_ Alicia had trusted Wester, and he’d turned around and stabbed her in the back. Darren thought about how willing she’d been to open up her home to him, and it only added fuel to the fire. She had shown both of them nothing but kindness, and this was how Wester had repaid her. _He couldn’t even imagine how Larten must be feeling now._

“Hey kid,” Vancha brought Darren back to reality, which Darren had to admit, he was grateful for, “Starin’ at the house ain’t gonna make Larten leave any faster.” 

“Oh… _right…”_ Darren turned to look at the other, not exactly sure where else he should look now. But Vancha had a point, the more he stared at the place, the more his anxiety seemed to rise. 

“I don’t think we really got introduced either,” Vancha said as he took his lighter back from Gavner, “Vancha March. I’d say good to meet you, _but well-... You know.”_

“Yeah…” Darren replied, his eyes moving to look back at the house again. 

Darren felt a wave of relief crash over him as Larten exited the house, walking towards them. However, it soon faded when he noticed how… Expressionless Larten seemed. Seba placed a hand on the man’s shoulder again, and Darren noticed how Larten couldn’t seem to look him in the eyes. He wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind. _Nothing that would help, at least._ They all stood out there in silence for a moment, no one being sure of what they should do now.

“... We should go,” Seba broke the silence, “You should come stay a few days. Being here alone… _Does not sound good for you.”_

_“Seba-”_ Larten opened his mouth to object, but the other wouldn’t hear it. 

_“It was not a request.”_ He stated simply, which silenced any protests from Larten. 

Darren was glad Seba had insisted on taking the other with him. Darren would’ve offered himself, but his place wouldn’t have exactly been all that comfortable, and he imagined Seba might be of better help anyways. Seba seemed like a man who knew what he was doing, unlike Darren, who often felt like he was the exact opposite. 

“I’ll… handle things here,” Vancha said, glancing over at the house, “You two go on ahead. Get some rest.” 

“I will try my best.” Larten replied, following Seba as he began walking away, but stopped when Vancha spoke again. 

“And Larten?” Vancha added, _“Call me if you need anything, alright?”_

Vancha received no answer, but he hadn’t really expected one, only wanting the other to know that he would be there. He was worried about how Larten would fare in the aftermath of it all. There was no doubt in his mind that Wester himself had already been handled, but he didn’t exactly want to watch his friend follow down his brother’s footsteps on a reckless path of self destruction. 

Darren's thoughts were similar as he watched the other leave. He knew Seba would at least know how to handle Larten, but he couldn’t help worrying about him. The two had been growing closer, and he liked having the other around. Not to mention he wasn’t sure how _he_ was going to handle all he’d been through tonight, only just now processing how close to death he’d really been. _Not to mention that if Wester had succeeded, it would’ve been at Larten’s hands._

“Hey… Gavner,” Vancha grabbed his attention, “You… _probably shouldn’t be alone tonight either._ I could come crash on the couch- If you want.” 

Gavner nodded, “Yeah… _yeah, sounds good. Thanks.”_ He looked Darren’s way, “Am I dropping you home kid? You look-... Almost as bad as I do, are you going to be good if you go home?” 

Darren paused, but it didn’t take him long to figure out the answer. _No. Absolutely not._ But where was he supposed to go? His sister was out of the question, what with how late it was, the fact that he didn’t want her _anywhere near_ this business, not to mention the fact that _Steve_ might be there. _And Steve was even further out of the question than she was._ It took a minute, but eventually he figured out where he could go. 

"It is okay if I just... take a minute? I gotta call someone…” Darren asked, Gavner only nodding in reply. 

* * *

Evra hadn’t exactly expected to be receiving any call this late, and answered in a confused tone, _“Hello?”_

_“Hey uh…”_ He recognized Darren’s voice in an instant, _“Are-... Are you home?”_

“Just got in the door,” He answered, having just got off work only minutes before, _“Why, what’s up?”_

“Look- _I’m really sorry to ask this late, but can I come over?”_

_The shakiness in Darren’s voice made Evra say yes without hesitation._

* * *

Darren damn near collapsed onto the couch after Evra let him in. He was careful to keep his voice down, not wanting to wake Merla or any of the kids, _“Thanks man…”_

“Don’t mention it,” Evra replied, sitting down next to the other, “Now, you wanna tell me what the hell happened?”   
  
Darren recounted all the events of the night, Evra listening intently. Finally every emotion he’d felt tonight started to hit him all at once. Evra could tell, especially when Darren’s voice just seemed to stop when he started to describe what he’d found when he’d entered the bedroom. 

_“She was just… Jesus, Evra there was just-..._ ** _so much fucking blood…”_** Darren’s voice seemed to shrink as spoke, the next sentence barely audible, _“They thought_ ** _I_** _did that to her…”_

He could still see the scene all too clearly. Every part of Darren wanted to forget the image, but he couldn’t seem to erase it from his mind. Each time he closed his eyes he could see her corpse, and that haunting message on the wall. _He was sure he was going to have nightmares about it for the rest of his life.  
_

“Hey,” Evra said gently, bringing Darren back to reality, “You… You don’t need to keep explaining if you-” 

“No, no it’s-...” Darren took a breath, _“It’s fine. I’m fine.”_

“.... You are really, _really_ bad at lying, you know.” Evra said, looking to the other with concern. 

Darren ignored the remark, only continuing his explanation. Evra shook his head as Darren revealed Wester had been the guilty party all along, _“Damn. And you think you know a guy…”_

“ _Yeah…”_ Darren sighed, “Mr. Crepsley probably a mess right now…” 

“Darren, I hate to break it to you, but _you’re_ a mess right now.” Evra said, Darren ignoring the remark once again. 

“I just- I _can’t believe_ he’d really- _I thought he trusted-”_ Darren couldn’t seem to find the words, almost feeling guilty for being so hurt over knowing the hell Larten must be in right now, “ _I can’t believe he’d think I’d do that.”_

Tears began to slip down as he said the words, his feelings all swirling around inside his head. He couldn’t seem to form a single coherent thought, but that didn’t matter. Evra just pulled the other into a hug, letting him cry on his shoulder. 

“Hey, I’m sure you’ll get to talk to the old guy about it soon-” He rubbed the other’s back, trying to reassure him, “Things’ll go back normal… Eventually. You’ll be alright.” 

Darren nodded, letting go of the other, “ _Thanks Evra.”_

“Of course man,” Evra said, smiling at his friend, “And… _I’m glad you’re still here. Now get some sleep, okay?”_

Darren nodded, and managed a weak but genuine smile as the other got up. _What would he do without Evra?_ He laid down on the couch, deciding he might as try to sleep, and only hoped he wouldn’t be plagued by nightmares of everything he’d seen tonight. 

* * *

Larten had been silent the whole car ride, his mind busy reflecting on everything that had happened tonight. _How had things come to this?_ He had been worried about the path Wester had been headed down, but he never imagined his own brother would’ve done… **_This._ **

_Alicia was gone._ The whole night was a blur to him, and the only clear memories he had of it were finding her body, and Wester paying for what he’d done to. He stared out the window, only thinking about how he should’ve gone straight home, he should’ve called, _something. He was supposed to protect her._ **_And he failed._ ** _And she had paid the ultimate price for it._

_And then there was Darren._ Darren, who’d taken a massive risk saving him from that explosion, who’d shot Murlough in the alley to save him, who Larten had trusted enough to bring into the family. He had turned the other so quickly the moment Wester pointed the finger his way, and could feel the shame rising in him. 

_“I do not know_ **_what_ ** _you are capable of anymore.”_

His own words haunted him, remembering how hurt Darren had looked the minute they’d left his mouth. How could he even look the other in the eyes now, knowing everything he’d said tonight? He couldn’t even begin to apologize for that, for how Wester was able to convince him so quickly. He couldn’t expect Darren to forgive him for that, for having so little faith in him. _How could he have been so stupid?_

“Are you sure it is going to be alright if I stay?” Larten asked, his eyes still staring out the window, trying to distract himself from his own thoughts. 

“Larten, I have told you _time and time again_ that the door is _always_ open,” Seba said as he parked the car, “Besides, Paris is out of town at the moment- _Not that he would have minded anyways,-_ And I think I will enjoy the company. It seems like we have hardly had a moment to see each other recently… _I just wish this had not been what led to it.”_

Seba shook his head, getting out of the car. He had always expected Wester to do something reckless and stupid someday, but he never thought it would be _anything_ like this. Larten didn’t need to tell Seba what had happened for him to know what he’d done. There was a sadness in his eyes, but he would have to mourn Wester later. _Right now his son needed him._

* * *

Soon he and Larten were both on the couch, a glass of water on the coffee table. Larten had hardly touched it, and the pair only sat in silence. Seba didn’t try to break it, not wanting to force the other to talk if he wasn’t ready to. Larten would speak when he was ready. He was a patient man, he could wait as long as it took. Even if it took all night. 

Larten only stared down into the glass Seba had given to him. He sighed, his eyes looking more tired than they’d ever been. _He felt more tired than he’d been._ As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t seem to get tonight’s events out of his head. _His own brother…_

And then there was everything he’d said to Darren tonight. His own words were still ringing in his ears. _How could he have said that to him? He_ **_knew_ ** _better. He_ **_knew_ ** _Darren was no killer. How could he have been so ready to believe the other had betrayed him?_ If Darren had had any intention of that, he wouldn’t have come running to find him the night Murlough died. _How could he have been so stupid?_

So many thoughts were swirling around in his head, and he couldn’t seem to pick one to focus on. The memory of what he’d done to Wester plagued him, and he set down the glass, turning to look at Seba. _He deserved to know. As much as Larten didn’t want to speak of his brother, Seba deserved to know what had happened to him._

_“.... Seba,”_ Larten started, unable to meet the other’s eyes, _“About... Wester, I-”_

_“Larten,”_ Seba said softly, “ _You do not have to-”_

_“I’m sorry.”_ And that’s when the floodgates broke. 

Larten at last broke down, sobbing as Seba quickly enveloped him in a hug. Everything had hit, all at once. _Alicia and Wester, his family, were gone. In only one night, everything in Larten’s world had fallen to pieces. And there was nothing he could do to change it now._ Thoughts of regret began to set in, thinking of how he should’ve called, how should’ve come home tonight, of watching Wester bleeding on the floor. Seba only held him tightly, rubbing his back, letting the other cry on his shoulder. 

Seba's heart ached as he held Larten, seeing how this was tearing the man apart. He would've given anything to be able to undo this, but the damage was already done. Nothing could bring back the dead. There was still a part of Seba that didn't want to believe that it had been Wester that had done this, but the man had admitted his guilt in the end. He could only wonder just what the hell Wester had been thinking. He wondered if there was anything he could've done to stop Wester from going down the path he'd chosen, but this was hardly the time to think deeply on it. Right now, Larten needed his support, and that was all he intended to focus on now.

_“There is nothing you need to apologize for,”_ Seba told him, pulling away, offering the other a handkerchief he’d pulled from his pocket, _“Wester made his choice.”_

“Still I-” Larten couldn’t even think of anything to finish the sentence. His mind steered his thoughts towards Alicia once again as he took the handkerchief, _“I was supposed to keep her safe…”_

_“Larten, look at me.”_ Seba waited until the other looked him in the eye before he continued, _“This was_ **_not_ ** _your fault. No one had any way of predicting what happened tonight.”_

“Seba-” Larten wasn’t even sure what he intended to say next, but he never got the chance to finish. 

_“She would not want you to blame yourself, son.”_

Those words brought on another rush of tears, and Seba held him once again. It felt like an eternity to Larten as he sat there, wanting nothing more than to go back to the beginning of the day, when Alicia had been alive and well, and the most he had to worry about was making sure Darren didn’t say anything stupid. Go back to only days before, when he and Wester could still laugh and joke with each other. He wasn’t sure how long he’d sat there, crying in Seba’s arms, but he didn’t stop until he felt like he couldn’t make anymore tears fall even if he wanted to. 

He pulled away, wanting to say something, to apologize, _anything,_ but nothing came out. Thankfully, Seba spoke, knowing the other couldn’t find the words now. “You look _exhausted,_ Larten. You should try to get some sleep.” 

Even though Larten knew that there was no way in hell he was going to get any sleep, he nodded. There was no point in fighting with Seba. He got up, Seba following him to the room where Larten always stayed when he came over.

“And Larten?” The older man was standing in the doorway, sending one last concerned look his son's way.

“Yes?” Larten turned his head, laying in bed already. 

“ _It is “I am,””_ Seba said lightly, and Larten cracked a sad smile at that, “Goodnight.” 

“ _Goodnight, Seba.”_

* * *

Larten had laid awake for hours after that, unable to find sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he was met with either the sight of Alicia’s body, or seeing his hand drive the knife into Wester’s throat. Part of him wondered if he should tell Seba what he’d done to him, thinking that he had the right to know, but… He couldn’t. _He just couldn’t. Silently, he vowed **never** to speak of what had happened once he’d been left alone with Wester again. _

_From that moment on, as far as he was concerned, **he had never known Wester to begin with.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, everyone's a mess as we all can see. I really do just be putting Larten through it man. See y'all next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I got this done as fast I did honestly, and still actually found it be okay by my standards lmao

_It seemed far too sunny out for a funeral._ That was the only thought on Darren’s mind as the service continued. Honestly, he was surprised he’d even received an invite. Still, part of him was glad that he had, if only for the fact it meant he’d see Larten there. He hadn’t seen the man for about two weeks now, since the night everything had happened. 

Honestly, Darren was still in shock about the whole thing. He had never thought that he’d be attending Alicia’s service so soon after he met her. He fidgeted with his tie, beginning to wish the service would end. As much as there was a part of him that had been glad he’d be invited, another part of him was… uncomfortable. He had never been great with funerals, and he felt out of place with how well everyone else there had known her. 

He was glad when it was all over, hurrying along to find Larten. He wanted to speak to him before he left, see how he was doing. From what Darren had seen when he’d looked at the other from a distance, he wasn’t doing good. He sort expected that, but he couldn’t help but feel worried for the man. Even if the last time they’d spoken the other had basically accused him of murder, Darren still cared about the man. 

He didn’t need to look far, finding him standing near Gavner and Vancha, and he looked even worse up close. If the bags under his eyes were anything to go by, Darren had a feeling the man hadn’t slept in days. Darren hesitated, wondering if it might be best to leave the other be, remembering how he’d nearly been framed, and how Larten had almost believed it. He didn’t want to bring it up now, and he didn’t want to make Larten feel like he had to if he started speaking with him. 

Darren brushed that worry aside, approaching the other, “Mr. Crepsley?-” 

Whatever Darren was about to say next as another voice approached. _“Larten?”_

Darren turned around, only to be met with a _very_ recognizable face. While he’d never met the man in person, not a soul in this city hadn’t at the _very least_ heard of Paris Skyle, and it was rare to find someone who hadn’t at least seen his face. Darren tried to swallow his nerves, but he was failing miserably at that. If he didn’t feel out of place before, he sure did now. 

“Paris?” Larten seemed surprised to see the man, “I did not think you would make it, Seba told me you were out of town, sir.” 

“I was, yes,” Paris replied, “But I came back to offer my condolences. It’s a shame, really… She was a good woman.” 

_“She was perfect…”_ Larten mumbled, before shaking his head, trying not to think too much on it. In order to avoid breaking down in front of everyone, he turned his attention to Darren, “I do not believe you two have met yet.” 

“Indeed, we haven’t,” Paris said, turning to Darren as well now, “I take it this is th new member I’ve been hearing about?” 

Darren silently cursed Larten for putting him on the spot like this. He tried to calm his nerves, but as usual, he was failing miserably. He reminded himself to get back at Larten for this later, once things were back to normal again. He fidgeted with his tie again, trying to appear at least somewhat composed.

_“Y-Yeah,”_ Darren mentally cursed himself for how much he was stuttering, wanting the conversation to over, “ _My n-name’s Darren Shan, sir. N-Nice to meet you.”_

Paris couldn’t help chuckling as he shook the other’s hand. He almost felt a bit guilty, poor Darren looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He decided to keep their conversation brief to prevent the other from having a heart attack right then and there. 

“Paris Skyle,” He said, though he needed no introduction. He turned his attention back to Larten, “Vancha said you were all headed for drinks after this.” 

“Did he now?” Larten asked, Darren relieved that the focus was no longer on him. “That is strange, _I do not recall agreeing to-”_

“Oh come on, Larten,” Vancha said, seeming to have appeared from nowhere, Darren nearly jumping out of his skin yet again. Vancha shot him a concerned look before he continued, swinging an arm around Larten’s shoulders, “You gotta get out of the house, my friend. You’ve been holed up with Seba fo _r two weeks, we’re taking you out for drinks._ You need it. It might do you some good.” 

_“Vancha-”_ Larten started, but never got the chance to finish. 

“Hey, my orders,” Vancha said, silencing Larten’s objections, “Besides, I’m sure now that Paris is back in town he’ll wanna catch up with your old man.” 

Larten sighed, but he reluctantly agreed. _“Fine.”_

“Great,” Vancha smiled, glad he’d managed to talk Larten into it. He took another look at Darren, _“I think we should bring the kid too, he looks like he needs a drink just as much as you.”_

* * *

Darren wasn’t sure how to act when they arrived at The Cirque. He could tell Gavner was just trying to carry on as normal, probably for Larten’s sake, but it was obvious by the dark circles under his eyes that he hadn’t been sleeping well. Darren had a feeling he didn’t look much better, having stayed up thinking about Steve, Larten, Alicia, _everything._ Not to mention he had no idea how to talk to Larten. He didn’t feel right bringing everything up, especially not right after the funeral. 

To make matters worse, Darren had been left alone with Larten. Gavner and Vancha had gone out for a smoke, and left the pair sitting alone at the bar in awkward silence. Larten was just as lost on how to approach the topic as Darren was, and so he’d chosen to just ignore the elephant in the room until the others returned. 

“Hey,” Evra broke the awkward silence, sliding a drink Larten’s way, “Here. On the house. Sorry to hear about the wife man.” 

“... Thank you, Evra,” Larten sighed, taking the drink, “I imagine you already know what happened.” 

Evra nodded, “Like I said, you guys tell me _waaaay_ too many things that I shouldn’t know.”

“.... _Sorry.”_ Darren apologized, realizing that maybe dumping all that information on Evra had been the wrong move. He doubted Larten wanted word of what had happened spreading around. 

_“What on earth are you apologizing for?”_ Larten asked, taking a drink. 

“I mean, _I was_ the one who told Evra- I- _I wasn’t really thinking,_ I just _didn’t know who else to go to_ a-and _he’s the best friend I’ve got right now-”_ Darren stammered, _“I-I don’t know,_ I guess I just thought you wouldn’t like hearing I told him about-” 

“Darren, after what happened that night, I hardly think that _you_ are the one who has anything to apologize for.”

There was a long silence after that. Evra went back to what he’d been doing before, able to figure out the two men needed a moment alone. Neither of them looked at each other, Larten staring down into the empty glass, Darren’s eyes wandering around the bar, searching for something to settle on. Finally he just stared down at the counter, quietly asking the dreaded question. 

_“Did… Did you really think I could do something like that?”_

Larten paused, considering his words carefully. _“I was a fool. I allowed Wester to pull the wool over my eyes, I would have believed anything he told me._ **_I should have known better,_ ** _there was no reason for you to do such a thing, nor do I think you would be capable of it.”_

It was only now that Larten was able to look at the other, guilt flooding him once again. Part of him knew why this was Gavner and Vancha had left them alone. That way they could finally address this, and put the matter to rest. _For both Larten's sake as well as Darren's._

_“I am sorry, Darren,_ ” He said, trying to keep tears from falling yet again. _“I apologize for what I said, and I apologize for having so little faith in you. I_ ** _do_** _trust you, and I was a fool to think there was even a chance you would have betrayed me.”_

Darren smiled, trying to blink back tears himself now. _Mr. Crepsley_ ** _trusted him._** Something about that… Meant a lot to him. _It felt good._ It meant he didn’t have to worry about whether or not he and the other would still watch each other’s back. Larten had trusted him enough to officially welcome him into the Skyle family’s ranks, and Darren didn’t plan on letting him down now. He only hoped that now that things were over, they could get back to normal. Or close to normal as they could be after everything. 

_“Apology accepted,”_ Darren said without hesitation, “I don’t blame you… If I were you, I probably would’ve thought the same thing... _I’m just... glad it’s over…”_

_“Indeed…”_ Larten agreed, ordering another drink. 

The pair sat there in far more comfortable silence for a while. But still, there was something on Darren’s mind. _Steve’s words still haunted him._ What had he meant when he’d told Darren he’d find out what he meant soon? Who could the traitor even _be?_ Considering what had happened, Darren had considered Wester a possibility, but something about that didn’t make sense… Darren couldn’t seem to figure it out no matter how hard he thought about it, and it was starting to get to him now. 

“Something else on your mind?” Larten asked, seeing the other’s thoughtful expression. 

“Mr. Crepsley, _you don’t think…_ That maybe... That _Wester could have been the-”_ Darren started to suggest, but Larten shook his head. 

“I may not know him as well as I thought I did, but Wester would _die_ before he even considered working with the Cervellis or _anyone_ related to them.” 

Darren nodded, trusting Larten’s judgement. Besides, he was sure if the traitor had died, he would’ve heard from Steve himself by now. He looked down at the counter again for a moment, but his eyes shot up when Larten grabbed his attention, “And Darren?” 

“Yeah?” Darren was surprised at how quiet the other’s voice was now.

“ _Please,”_ Larten looked him in the eyes once again, _“Now the matter is settled… Do not bring…_ **_him_ ** _up again.”_

The minute Darren saw the pain in the man’s eyes, he nodded, swearing not to bring Wester up again. After all, there was no reason to talk about him anymore now that his suspicion had been shot down. He looked over towards the door, realizing that Vancha and Gavner had been gone for a while. 

“Shall we go see what they are up to?” Larten asked, already getting up and heading for the door, “Someone has to keep those two out of trouble, it appears that that burden has fallen to the two of us."

* * *

Darren was surprised to see that Gavner and Vancha weren’t the only ones outside. They had been joined by a familiar blonde, and Darren was glad to see him. He hadn’t since the meeting where he’d been officially welcomed into the family’s ranks, and it was nice to see that he was doing okay. He didn’t want anything happening to anyone else he knew. 

“Darren, Larten, good to see you,” He greeted them with a sympathetic smile, “Larten… I’m sorry I couldn’t make the funeral, things have been… _You know.”_

“Do not worry about it, I understand.” Larten replied, staring off into the distance. 

“How are you doing, Darren?” Kurda asked, sensing that Larten wished to be left alone. 

“I’m… Okay, I think.” Darren answered, “I… _I don’t know_ . Things kinda went crazy and… _you know.”_

Kurda nodded in understanding, before turning to Gavner again, “Like I was saying… I know Vancha told Paris you wanted to keep busy, and I have a job for you if you’re up for it.” 

“What do you need?” Gavner asked, putting out his cigarette. 

“I’ve got a meeting… You know how things have gone with Cervellis, and well,” Kurda sighed, “I managed to convince them Murlough was going too far and actively provoking things, so I have a shot at keeping our truce. I need someone to come with me to negotiate things.” 

Gavner raised an eyebrow, “So what do you need me for? I’m not actually the uh… _Diplomatic type._ I wanna keep our truce as much as you do, but I’m not all that great when it comes to talking out things like this.” 

“It’s not the talking I need you for,” Kurda clarified, “It’s still risky. For all I know, this is another trap. I need backup in case of trouble.” 

_“Then count me in.”_ Gavner agreed. 

Darren thought for a moment. If that was the case, it would probably be better to have more backup. And considering the risk of a traitor, he thought this might be a chance to make himself look trustworthy to someone other than Larten. Larten had assured him he wasn’t under suspicion, but Darren couldn’t help worrying about it. Besides, maybe keeping busy would do him some good too. 

“Do you guys need more help? I-I can come along, if you want.” He offered. Kurda looked like he was about to refuse, but Gavner was the one who answered. 

“Sure kid,” He agreed, “After all, you got me out of one sticky situation before. If things go bad again, maybe you’ll be a good luck charm.” 

“Alright,” Kurda said, though Darren noticed that he looked concerned. “I’ll give you both the details soon.” 

“Enough business,” Vancha said, slinging an arm around Kurda just as he’d done to Larten earlier, _“Care to join us for a few more drinks?”_

* * *

_“So it’s all set up then.”_

_“Yes, but there’s a… change.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“It’s not only one of them, there’s two now.”  
_

_“And that’s my problem why?”  
_

_“It’s not just… look, I want the other one unharmed.”_

_“You ain’t in a position to be makin’ demands.”_

_“It wasn’t a demand, it was… a request.”_

_“... I’ll consider it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that certainly was an... interesting note to end things off one. I wonder what I have in store next... Because I think we're about hit a very, very interesting arc... hehehehehe


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this is gonna be a ride. Hope y'all are ready for this crazy ass arc I got for you

A few days later Darren found himself sitting in the backseat of the car with Kurda and Gavner. Gavner had been talking casually for most of the ride, but Darren could tell Kurda was nervous. He couldn’t blame him, they were basically putting themselves right into the line of fire, and Darren felt… strangely calm about the whole thing. Maybe he was finally adjusting to the constant danger around him, or maybe he had just officially gone insane, he didn’t know. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Gavner asked, looking at Kurda, “You’ve barely said a thing since you got in the car.” 

“Hm? Oh,” Kurda had been staring out the window, looking worried, “I’m fine, I’m just-... _Worried is all…”_

“Come on, you’ll be fine.” Gavner gave the other a reassuring smile, “I doubt anything’s gonna happen. And even if it does, you’ve got me and the kid, we can handle whatever they throw our way.” 

Darren couldn’t put his finger on it, but something about how Kurda was acting was making him nervous all over again. Something about the other seemed… _Off._ Then again, it was probably just the nerves. He wasn’t used to seeing the other nervous, Kurda had always been… collected at the very least. Calm wasn’t exactly true, seeing as he’d seen the other blow up before, but it had taken him a lot to get to that point. If it was just the nerves, Darren couldn’t blame him, for all they knew all of them could be walking into a trap. 

“You’re right… I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Kurda said, though he still sounded unsure,“How have you been? I’m sure things have been… _Rough.”_

Gavner focused his eyes on the road again, “I’m holding up okay... _I think._ Haven’t been able to get Vancha the hell out of my house though.” 

“If you need anything-” Kurda started, but Gavner shook his head. 

“You’ve got enough on your plate,” He replied, “I’ll be fine, I’ve got Vancha, and I’m sure there’ll be enough things to keep me busy for a while. You just worry about what’s about to go down with the Cervellis.” 

“If you’re sure…” Kurda replied, not bothering to hide his concern. 

“ _I’m serious,”_ Gavner insisted, _“.... She’d want me to just… Keep on going, so that’s what I’m doing.”_

Darren wondered how true that was, and if Gavner really was as fine as he insisted. He doubted it, but now wasn’t the time to talk about it. Gavner was right, Kurda had enough on his plate, and honestly so did he and Darren. Last thing anyone needed was to have a breakdown on top of it. Kurda turned to look at Darren, deciding to check in on the other. 

“What about you?” He asked, “I know we didn’t get a chance to talk much back at _The Cirque,_ are you doing alright?” 

“Alright as I can be,” Darren replied honestly, “... I’m better than I was but… _I still keep thinking about… That.”_

Kurda nodded, and Gavner replied, “If it makes you any better… I never really thought you were the one who did it.” 

That _did_ make Darren feel better. While he’d already resolved that issue with Larten, he hadn’t even thought about what Gavner might’ve thought afterwards. There was a time where he’d assumed Wester had won the other over, and he was pleasantly surprised to find out that that was not the case. Maybe he hadn’t needed to come after all. 

“It does. _You have no idea how much it does_ ,” Darren smiled, _“Thanks Gavner.”_

“Don’t mention it kid,” Gavner smiled as well, “It was a stupid plan anyways. I mean _you?_ _Seriously?_ You’re not really the _stone cold killer type,_ and no offense but uh… _I don’t really think you’ve got the brains to go and get away with murder.”_

_“Hey!”_ Darren couldn’t help smiling, knowing the other was teasing, “Who got you out of that wearhouse again?” 

“I woulda found a way out,” Gavner retorted, as Darren rolled his eyes, _“What? I could’ve!”_

“I’m starting to think he should’ve left you in there.” Kurda chimed in, and Darren chuckled. 

_“Wha- Kurda- And I thought we were all friends here.”_ Gavner said, pretending to be hurt. 

Joking like this had helped Darren’s nerves quite a bit. Maybe things would just go smoothly for once, and soon he could be home. Or maybe hang around Gavner and Kurda for a bit longer. Darren had grown to like the both of them, he’d appreciated how level headed Kurda had remained in the face of everything, and Gavner had a way of keeping things light. And Gavner had to admit, the kid had grown on him since their first job together. 

“Aren’t friends supposed to be honest with each other?” Kurda grinned, barely supressing a laugh. 

_“I can’t believe you two, teaming up on me like this.”_ Gavner gasped.

_“Hey, we’re just teasing.”_ Darren said, barely hiding his own laughter as he spoke, Gavner still pretending his feelings had been hurt. 

_“All we’ve been through together and-”_ Gavner continued dramatically, but stopped, hearing a noise. 

**_Pop._ **

_“Did you hear that?”_ Gavner asked, glancing at the other two, who both nodded. It wasn’t a gunshot. Wasn’t loud enough, and he was sure if it had been, they would’ve heard more than one. It was long after that he’d heard the car begin to make a strange rumbling noise. They didn’t get much farther before the car began to slow, hearing an awful scraping noise. 

“What happened?” Kurda asked, as Gavner stopped the car. 

_“Good question.”_ Gavner replied, looking out the window, his eyes scanning for danger, “I don’t see anything, and we woulda heard a lot more if someone were shooting…” 

Darren didn’t like this. There was something… _Off._ He couldn’t place it, but something was off. He shook his head, trying to drive the thought from his mind. After all, there was still a chance that he was just being paranoid. _He doubted it, but there was still the chance._

“I’m gonna go check it out. You guys stay in here for now.” Gavner said, opening the door. 

“Be careful…” Kurda said, watching the other exit the car, still wary of danger. 

_“Careful is my middle name.”_ Gavner replied, taking a look around.

As far as Gavner could tell, all was quiet. The road was empty, and he didn’t see anyone out in the trees waiting to strike. It took one glance at the tire for him to realize what happened. The damn thing had popped, but assuming nothing else went wrong, that was a minor inconvenience. _That’s what he got for taking old back roads like this._

“Coast is clear,” He said, popping his head back inside the car, “Popped tire is all. Probably ran over a rock or some shit, just gotta change it and we’ll be on the road again, nothin’ I can’t fix.” 

Darren sighed with relief. _So no traps. No Steve waiting to jump out of the shadows. Just a popped tired._ He chuckled to himself, realizing how tense he’d been. He really did need to relax, maybe spend some time hanging out with Evra or something. He took a breath, Kurda sending a slightly worried glance his way, before turning his attention back to Gavner. 

“You’re sure?” Darren asked, just trying to put his mind at ease. 

“Have I ever steered you guys wrong?” Gavner asked, earning a quick response from Kurda. 

“Should you be asking that after you _somehow_ managed to pop the tire?” 

Gavner only rolled his eyes, going back to assessing the damage. Darren got of the car, deciding to take another look around. _Just in case._ Besides, he doubted Gavner would object to having someone there to watch his back. Kurda soon followed suit, beginning to pace around the car, trying to figure out what to do next. 

“Pacing around isn’t going to make this go faster-” Gavner commented. 

_“I’m not trying to make anything go faster, I just don’t want them to think I didn’t show, Gavner._ That wouldn’t exactly go well for us.” Kurda replied, phone in hand, seeming to struggle to get it working. 

“Is it not working?” Darren asked, watching Kurda pace, “Here let me try-” 

Darren quickly figured out that that plan wasn’t going to work. He wasn’t getting any service, and it wasn’t hard for him to figure out that Kurda wasn’t getting any either. _Well, that was a problem._ He sighed, that’s what they got for taking some old forested road, go figure. He didn’t like being out here, even if they weren’t in danger, it still felt like the three of them were just sitting ducks, and Darren didn’t like that one bit. Especially when he still found this whole thing pretty suspicious. What had they even hit that could’ve popped the tire anyways? It took him a minute, but finally he thought of something that might help the situation.

“There was a gas station a little ways back, they might have a phone,” Darren suggested, “Or maybe one of us will get service back that way.” 

“Good idea, why don’t you head that way, I’ll stay and help Gavner.” Kurda said, “It should only take you a few minutes to get there. Get ahold of Larten, he can handle the rest I’m sure.” 

“Looks like I was right,” Gavner looked up from where he was knelt next to the car, _“I knew you’d be a good luck charm kid.”_

Darren nodded, and turned to head up the road. He still kept a watchful eye out, just to be safe. There was something about these roads that he just didn’t trust. _Anyone could be hiding out in those trees, and he was beginning to wish he hadn’t set off alone._

* * *

It was only a few minutes into Darren’s walk, but the farther he got, the more he began to feel like he never should’ve left. He couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that something was _seriously wrong._ The more he tried to ignore it, the more he felt compelled to turn back. _What if something happened to the others when he was gone?_

He tried to shake his head, wanting to dismiss the thought. Even if he was right, Kurda and Gavner could handle themselves, if there was anyone he should’ve been worried about now, it was himself. He was alone, and he didn’t think he was equipped to take on an opponent right now. Darren silently hoped that he wasn’t about to have yet another near death experience, and continued to walk down the road. 

It hadn’t even been a few more minutes before Darren felt something stab into his shoe. He cursed under his breath, looking down at his foot, moving to investigate it. He pulled the sharp out from the bottom of his shoe, and stared at it curiously. He didn’t recognize it, whatever it was. He took a closer look at the small metal object, trying to determine what it was. 

_And that’s when he noticed several more littering the road._

_It didn’t take him much longer to realize what had popped the tire._

  
  


A trap. _Of course it had all been a trap._ Darren looked around frantically, searching for the sign of another person. When he found none, he figured that whoever had set this up must have been up ahead, waiting to strike. _Why was he always getting stuck in situations like this? Couldn’t he just have a few days where nothing happened?_ Deciding that he could think about the direction his life had gone in later, he shoved the object into his back pocket, careful not to let it stab him again. He’d show the other’s once he caught up with them. He took a breath, looking back towards the direction of the car, _only hoping he wasn’t too late._

_And then he took off running._

* * *

Kurda had been helping Gavner change the tire, wanting to get it done as quick as he could. Gavner had appreciated the help, though he could’ve handled it on his own. The pair hadn’t talked much as they worked, both focused on the task at hand. Gavner just hoped that Darren wouldn’t take too long, he didn’t really like sending the kid off on his own. He doubted anything would happen, but he had seen how nervous Darren could get. 

“Think the kid’ll be alright?” Gavner asked, eyes still focused on his work. 

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Kurda asked, worry starting to creep into his tone. 

“Dunno,” Gavner responded, “Just… I worry about him, y’know? Someone talks when he’s not expecting it and the kid jumps ten feet in the air.” 

“Well, I can’t blame him,” Kurda sighed, shaking his head, “How many times has he nearly died now?” 

_“Too many,”_ Gavner shook his head, “Hell, at this rate, he’ll break _my_ record for near death experiences.” 

Kurda opened his mouth to respond, but stopped. Gavner looked at him, confused, but Kurda shook his head. The other took the hint, listening for whatever it was that Kurda had just heard. It didn’t take long for him to figure out either. They both looked at each other, each one understanding what the other meant. _They weren’t alone out here._

_“Stay close.”_ Gavner said, eyes searching the area as he took a step towards the trees, beginning to reach into his pocket. 

_“You don’t have to tell me twice…”_ Kurda said, following the other. 

Before either could take another step, they heard the sound of faint yelling. Both their heads snapped in the direction of the sound, and they both saw Darren running towards them, frantically yelling something unintelligible. He was too far away for either of them to hear him clearly. 

“Do you have any idea what he’s saying?” Gavner asked, too focused on Darren to notice Kurda reaching into his own pocket. _“Sounds like trou-”_

“Gavner,” Kurda closed his eyes for a second, _“I’m sorry about this.”_

_“Sorry about wha-”_

* * *

The next few seconds didn’t seem to real to Darren. As he approached the others, yelling about what had popped the tires, all he could do was watch as Kurda drew a knife from his pocket. He couldn’t even yell a warning before Kurda had driven into Gavner’s stomach. He tripped as he approached the car, helplessly watching as Gavner fell to his knees. Gavner stared up at Kurda in shock, clutching the wound. Between the pain shooting through him and the shock, he couldn’t even spit out the question that was weighing on both him and Darren.

Kurda looked at Darren, but Darren ignored him. Right now Gavner was his priority. Deep down, Darren knew that was really nothing he could do for the other, but he couldn’t just leave the other like this. _He wouldn’t. He wasn’t to let Gavner die here, not now. He could come up with some escape plan, just like before, and then-_

Darren knew that it was wishful thinking. _This was **bad.** There was no way of fixing this, not all the way out here. _ He shook his head, this wasn’t the time for all of that. Right now, he had to worry about Gavner. _Whether or not Gavner made it, Darren was going to be there._

“Oh my go- You- **_What the fuck, Kurda?!”_ ** Darren shouted, unable to tear his eyes away from the bloodstain beginning to stain Gavner’s shirt, distraught, “ _Gavner? C-Come on man you’re- you’re gonna be_ **_fine-”_ **

Gavner tried to say something, having to recover from the shock of the initial stab. He coughed up a bit of blood as Darren placed his hands on his shoulders, trying to keep him upright. He just barely managed a weak smile as he spoke, _“... So… So much for that good luck charm… Heh…”_

Darren hadn’t even realized that tears had started falling, struggling to keep the other from falling to the ground, “ _Gavner_ **_please-”_ **

“Get… _Get th-the_ _fuck outta here kid…”_ Gavner barely managed the words, Darren unable to hold him up any longer. He slumped down to the ground as Darren watched. 

“ _No…”_ Darren whispered, staring at the other, horrified, _“Nonononono-”_

Kurda closed his eyes again, wishing he hadn’t let Darren come along now. He hadn’t needed to see this. He had hoped the gas station would’ve taken long enough that Darren would’ve missed this. He stared at the pair sadly, before placing a hand on Darren's shoulder. 

_“Darren, I-”_ Kurda started, but Darren shrugged him off, scrambling to back away from the other, hurrying to get to his feet. 

“ _Don’t_ **_fucking_ ** _touch me!”_ Darren cried, glaring at the other, his eyes filled with pain and confusion. 

_How could Kurda do this?_ Just minutes ago, they’d been joking in the car, and now… Darren shook his head, unable to even think of a reason that this could’ve happened. Gavner, _his friend_ was on the ground, _dead._ He stared at Kurda, his voice cold as he spoke. 

_“How could you?”_ Darren was frozen in place, depsite the fact he wanted to run. He needed an explanation. He owed it to Gavner to find out why the other had betrayed them like this. 

“Darren I- _I’m sorry, you- You weren’t supposed to be here for this-”_ Kurda said, barely able to look at the other, guilt starting to consume him. 

_“Why, Kurda?_ **_Why?”_ **Darren demanded, anger starting to take over now. 

_“Payback.”_ Kurda sighed, “After Murlough, I had to even things out. If we wanted any chance at keeping our truce, I h-” 

_“It’s you.”_ Darren’s eyes widened as the realization dawned on him. _“You’re the traitor.”_

_“Darren, please let me e-”_ Kurda started, but Darren shook his head, backing away now.” 

_He had to get away. He had to get back, warn the others._ Darren decided to take the now late Gavner’s advice, and _took off._ Kurda ran after him, swearing under his breath. _Why couldn’t things ever just go according to plan?_

_“Darren wait!”_ Kurda yelled, trying to stop the other before he got too far. _If he got away, it would be disastrous._ Darren didn’t look back, and just kept running, desperately trying lose the other. When he thought he was far enough, Darren took shelter behind a large tree, pressing his back to it, breathing heavily. 

_What was he going to do? If Kurda found him, he was screwed._ A million thoughts were racing through his head, his heart pounding, tears falling freely now. _Gavner was dead. If he had just been faster, Gavner might still be here. Or maybe he’d be dead too. He didn’t know._

_‘I’m sorry Gavner. I’m gonna get back, I’ll warn everyone, I promise. If I don’t die on the way there- Oh god what if he catches me and I die before I can warn everyone?! No- No that’s not gonna happen, I won’t let it happen… I can’t believe he did this… I- God what if I hadn’t come with no one would’ve known- I should’ve just gone faster, if I had just ran faster-’_

Darren shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts from his mind. His eyes widened as he heard voices talking nearby, realizing that Kurda had already caught up with him. _How had he got here so fast?_ He gulped,listening to the other talk with an unfamiliar voice. 

“I know he went this way but other than that-” Kurda said, his voice frantic, “ _We have to find him, if we don’t-”_

“We will,” The other assured him, “He couldn’t have gotten far yet, I’m sure he’s hidden in the trees somewhere.” 

_“Gannen, if we don’t find him and he gets back-”_ Darren stopped listening, knowing that they’d probably discover his hiding spot soon if he didn’t move. 

Where to go? He knew if he went too deep into the trees, he’d just get lost, and that’d be a whole different set of problems. But the longer he considered it, being lost sounded better than whatever would happen to him if he stayed where he was. He took a breath, trying to calm down enough to think clearly. _And if he was being honest, he wasn’t doing a very good job of it._ But staying in place wasn’t going to be an option much longer.

Hesitantly, Darren peeked around the tree, searching for a direction to go. His head was absolutely spinning, and he gave up on trying to think things through. It was better to just pick a direction and go. At least thing they might have a harder time finding him if he went deeper into the trees. He just had to hope that he didn’t get too lost in the process. Hopefully he could figure out how to get back from there, and then he could warn everyone about Kurda. _‘Oh god, when Mr. Crepsley finds out…’_

_Not to mention that too many things made sense now._ _That's why Murlough hadn't been there that night, Larten was supposed to die that night. Kurda must've known that had been the plan all along. Kurda had nearly sent the man to his death that night, and Darren still couldn't figure out why. Even when things were starting to make sense, somehow none if made sense at the same time._

He knew he didn’t have the time to lament on Larten’s reaction to Gavner’s death, or to question Kurda's motives. He could worry about that once he was safe again. Unfortunately for Darren, he had neglected to pay attention to his surroundings, having been far too immersed in his thoughts to notice anything. He'd soon pay for that mistake.

As he began to venture deeper in, he had hardly taken a few steps before he came to a terrible realization. _Someone was behind him._ He had realized it too late, his eyes widening. _Kurda couldn't have found him, could he?_ He didn't have to time to turn and look, but he was that the menacing tone he heard behind him wasn't Kurda.

“ _Surprise Darren.”_

_Darren felt something slam into the back of his head, and just like that, the world went black._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... How about the cliffhanger huh? I'm prepared for the "I hate you" comments, they're what I live for.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And that’s chapter one folks! I’m actually pretty glad with how this one came out, I’m a roll with the writing here folks, I am on a roll! Let’s just hope roll keeps up.


End file.
